Pearlnet Drabbles
by DezinWonderland
Summary: Pearlnet drabbles I've written, and may add. Most of them are from my old Tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

Pearl tucked Steven in to bed and gave him a kiss goodnight before exiting his room. She ascended to her main waterfall and stretched out her limbs, then sighed deeply. She began to worry her bottom lip between her teeth, but froze when she felt someone behind her. A pair of arms wrapped around her waist and she leaned back as two gloved hands roamed over her front.

"Are you hurt at all?" Garnet's hands slipped underneath her shirt and her lips pressed against Pearl's neck as she sighed.

"No I'm alright… But…" Pearl stepped away from her and wrapped her arms around herself. "I saw you break apart Garnet. You broke apart and you weren't… You…" Pearl pressed a hand to her mouth to stifle a sob as tears began to stream down her face. **"I almost lost you."** Garnet's hands returned to Pearl's hips and she spun her around, then grabbed her face to tug her into a kiss.

"I'm here now, isn't that all that matters?" She whispered it between kisses. Pearl moaned and nodded, her arms wrapping around Garnet's neck to pull her closer.

"I don't want to talk anymore, just please _make love to me._ " Garnet scooped her up and pressed a hard kiss to her neck.

"With great pleasure."


	2. Chapter 2

Pearl moaned and screamed. She was in so much pain, pain was all she could feel, all she knew. She couldn't take it, couldn't handle the pain, she just wanted it to end. She groaned and huffed, but the pain was ebbing, and soon it was gone. She was panting and her throat burned, she was so hot. A cool hand pressed against her face and tilted it to the side, and then there were lips on her forehead and a calming voice.

"It's okay Pearl. It's goin' t' be 'lright. I promise." Pearl groaned and the hands moved down to massage her swollen abdomen, bringing more comfort.

"I can't do it Garnet, I can't-" she bit down a scream and tears streamed down her face. It hurt so very badly. "Make it stop, just make the pain stop." Pearl was teetering on the edge of sobbing, her face flushed and her gown drenched with sweat.

"Yes you can love, you've got this. You're the strongest person I know…" The door opened and Garnet looked over to find Pearl's Doctor walking into the room, mask and gloves on. "Please tell me we're gettin' close Doc. I don' think she can take much more." The Doctor held up her hand and lifted Pearl's gown, disappearing under it for a moment. When she came back she nodded to the nurse and the door was closed.

"It's time, Pearl. Are you ready?"

" _Fuck no!_ " The Doctor chuckled and Pearl groaned in frustration.

"That's normal for your first time. Now, I'm going to need you to push, can you do that?" Pearl groaned and Garnet grabbed her hand to ground her.

"'M here for you, my love. Come on Pearl, you can do it." Pearl groaned and grunted, her face turning bright red. She broke off in sobs and hiccuped, her grip on Garnet's hand tightening.

"I can't- I can't do it Garnet, I can't." Pearl snuffed and Garnet wiped her tears away, pressing kisses to her eyes and cheeks.

" **Hey, I'm with you, okay? Always."** Garnet pressed a quick kiss to her lips and leaned back. "Now come on Pearl. Push for me, love." Pearl closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and pushed with all her might.

"That's it Pearl! The baby's head is coming through now, push nice and easy." Pearl groaned and huffed, and Garnet's hand returned to hers. She squeezed with all her might and she lost track of the world around her. Time slowed and sped up at the same time and everything around her went mute. She couldn't hear anything, didn't know where she was what was happening. The hand in hers squeezed and then a baby screamed. Pearl floated back to Earth, her mind fried. All the pain was gone, she was at peace, but there was something she was forgetting. She looked over at Garnet and found her crying.

"Beautiful… Absolutely beautiful…" Garnet wiped her tears away and leaned down to kiss Pearl. "It's a beautiful baby girl." Pearl looked up in awe as the nurse walked over with a pink wriggling bundle. She felt herself tearing up as she reached out for it, and a baby was placed in her arms. She had rich cocoa skin and light red hair, the same color as Pearl's. Pearl slipped her finger in the babies hand and bounced her gently, cooing at her. Garnet grinned and kissed the baby's forehead, then Pearl's.

"Knock knock." Pearl and Garnet looked up to find Amethyst standing in the doorway. "Mind if we come in?" Both women shook their heads and Amethyst tugged Steven into the room behind her. His eyes lit up and he bounced beside the bed, his mouth turned up in a grin. "Look at that Steve-O. I'm an aunt!"

"Is that my new little sister!?" Pearl laughed and nodded, then looked down at her with love and brushed the blanket down away from her face to show the small boy. He oohed and awwed at her, giggling when she sneezed. "What's her name?" Pearl looked up at Garnet and they both smiled.

"Sardonyx. Her name is Sardonyx."

"Ohhh pretty! Can I hold her!?" All three women laughed at his eagerness, but Sardonyx wasn't having it. She fussed and began to cry, and Pearl gave a knowing half smile.

"Not right now Steven. Looks like your sister is hungry. Why don't you go get something to eat with Amethyst and we'll call you when you can come hold her, okay?" The small boy nodded and rushed out of the room, Amethyst in tow. Garnet grabbed Pearl's chin and tugged her face sideways to kiss her lips, Sardonyx squealing at her lost attention. They both laughed and Pearl pulled her gown apart, then set the baby against her chest to eat. Garnet kissed Pearl's head and stroked Sardonyx's hair with her finger.

"Our family is finally complete." Pearl looked up at her with stars in her eyes, her cheeks flushed and her hair disheveled but still looking as beautiful as the first time Garnet had set eyes on her. "I love you Pearl."

"I love you too, Garnet."


	3. Chapter 3

Pearl cleared her throat and adjusted her legs as she looked up at Garnet, who was sitting with her arms crossed. They were trapped, again. But this time there was no immediate danger, no reason to fuse. Amethyst and Steven had left to get the key for their prison and left the two older gems alone. The trap was only slightly bigger than the last, large enough for them to sit down in but not enough to stand. Garnet's legs were spread around Pearl, one foot resting in the corner and the other resting on the wall beside Pearl's head. Pearl's legs were underneath her, her hands folded in her lap. She cleared her throat again and forced a smile.

" **Looks like we'll be trapped for a while…"** Garnet said nothing, just stared ahead at her. "What do you… What would you like to do to entertain ourselves while we're stuck in here?" Garnet shrugged and Pearl sighed. She looked down at her lap and twiddled her fingers, bored out of her mind. Pearl heard Garnet sigh and then there was a finger underneath her chin lifting her head up and a pair of lips pressed against hers. She sighed and leaned into Garnet, kissing her back with fervor. Their kissing escalated until they were both hot, almost too hot, Pearl's cheeks a deep blue. Garnet gave in to lust and pushed her hand between Pearl's legs, rubbing against her. Pearl moaned and poofed her pants and underwear away, her tentacle emerging and wrapping around Garnet's wrist. She chuckled against Pearl's lips and pulled her up onto her lap, Pearl's skin sliding against Garnet's as her suit disappeared. Two appendages slipped inside of her and Pearl gasped, rocking her hips against Garnet's. Garnet grabbed her hips and lifted her up, only for her to hit her head against the ceiling. "Ow…"

"Sorry, love. Looks like we'll just have to work with grinding." Pearl nodded and Garnet moved her hands up to rub Pearl's head, giving her hair soft tugs as she ran her fingers through Pearl's hair. Pearl grinded her hips down and in circles, moaning and whimpering. Garnet grunted and pulled Pearl into a kiss, then slipped her tongue in between her lips, and Pearl kissed her back with a fiery passion as Garnet explored her mouth, finding every nook and cranny that she remembered. This was her Pearl. Her love. Her mate. Pearl whimpered and rocked her hips faster, desperate for climax. Garnet groaned and released, her fluid filling Pearl's pouch to the brim and spilling out to run over their legs and pool at the bottom of their prison. Pearl whimpered as Garnet tugged her head back and bit down on her neck. "Come for me Pearl." Garnet's lips against her neck, her tentacles inside of her, her name on her lips, it was all too much for Pearl, too much. She came with a shout if her lover's name and a long winded moan, her juices dripping out to mix with Garnet's. Pearl's moans turned to panting, and then into short-breathed laughter. Garnet grinned and chuckled, nuzzling Pearl's neck and slipping her hands down to wrap them around her waist.

"It's been quite a long time…" Pearl bumped her head against Garnet's gently, her smile toning down into a softer more loving one. Garnet nodded in agreement and leaned in to peck her on the lips.

"Too long." Pearl sighed and leaned into her for comfort.

"Pearl! Garnet! We're back!" They both jumped and Pearl squealed as she climbed off of Garnet's lap. In a flash they were both dressed, and Pearl sighed in relief, but it drained away quickly as she felt something soaking her socks. She looked down in horror at their pool of juices. Before she could say anything the roof to their prison opened and Steven and Amethyst peeked at them from the opening. Garnet stood and lifted Pearl out before climbing out herself, Steven hugging each of them. "Sorry it took so long! Are you guys okay? You didn't get too bored did you?" Pearl stuttered and her face heated up, and Garnet cleared her throat. "It looks super small in there! And, wait… What's that?" Steven leaned over the opening and so did Amethyst, as he pointed down to the liquid at the bottom. Amethyst looked up with wide eyes, her face deep purple, and Pearl pulled Steven away from the sight.

"It was… Um…"

"There was a wate' leak." Garnet patted Steven in the head and began to walk towards the exit, the rest of the Crystal Gems falling in line behind her.

"That was some weird colored water…"


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm sorry, what was that? I couldn't hear you." Pearl grabbed Garnet's chin and lifted her face up to look her in the eyes. Garnet's cheeks flushed dark red and she avoided looking at Pearl, her emotions on full display without her shades. Garnet licked her lips and cleared her throat, shifting her weight between her knees.

"I said, let me make you feel good, mommy…" Pearl grinned and slipped her hand into Garnet's hair, then tugged her head back.

"That's why you're my good girl~" Pearl practically purred as Garnet let slip a delicious moan. Garnet slid her hands down Pearl's sides and coaxed out her tentacle-like genitalia, Pearl sighing as it wrapped around Garnet's fingers. "Would you be a dear and suck mommy off, please?" Pearl's grip in her hair loosened and Garnet nodded before leaning forward to lick her from base to tip. Pearl groaned and gave a sharp tug, urging Garnet to do more. And more she did, she sucked the tentacle into her mouth and hummed, the vibrations at the back of her throat making Pearl gasp and jerk. "Ah, fuck! You're a dirty girl aren't you? You know just how to pleasure me, uhnnn…" Pearl moaned as Garnet bit down on the base, then scraped her teeth up to nibble on the tip. Pearl's grip tightened and Garnet smiled, opening up her mouth to flick her tongue against the tip then drag it down to the base. She wrapped a hand around the top and began to jerk her off as she nibbled on the base, then lifted her other hand to push two fingers deep in Pearl's pouch. She fingered her quickly, knowing her reward would come slower if she teased, and Pearl hummed in approval. Soon enough her thighs were shaking and her breathing was coming in huffs, her grip on Garnet's hair tightening as she gasped and jerked and moaned in ecstasy. Garnet pushed her fingers up hard to press against that little special spot and sucked Pearl's tentacle in her mouth to suck on it. Pearl gasped and cried out, her orgasm hitting as she released inside Garnet's mouth. Garnet drank her up, moaning as Pearl pushed her head down and buried herself completely, the tip of her wriggling tentacle rubbing against the back of Garnet's throat. Pearl sighed as her orgasm ebbed, only releasing her grip on Garnet when her tentacle began to retract itself. Garnet licked up every last drop of juice she could, licking her lips for final measure before she leaned back to look at Pearl.

"Did I do a good job mommy?" Pearl grinned and pulled her forward for a kiss, tasting herself on Garnet's lips.

"You did a very good job, my love~" Pearl moved her lips down to Garnet's neck to kiss and bite, leaving deep marks in her flesh. Garnet moaned and grabbed onto Pearl's shoulders, pulling her ever closer. "Now, I suppose it's time for your reward, yes?" Garnet gasped and nodded, then sucked her bottom lip into her mouth to stifle her noises.

"Ah! Yes please, mommy! Make me feel good…" Pearl laughed and tugged Garnet off her knees to push her onto the bed and climb over her.

"As you wish."


	5. Chapter 5

Pearl snorted and nudged Peridot with her elbow, then returned her attention back to her laptop. Peridot laughed and pushed Pearl's shoulder playfully, then poked her in her side. Pearl giggled and slapped Peridot's hand away, but she only upped her tickling, making Pearl squirm.

"Peridot, stop! I'm trying to do my work!"

"No way, clod! You started it!" Peridot squealed as Pearl tackled her out of her chair and began tickling her.

"And I'm going to end it!" Peridot barked a laugh and rolled them over, then wrapped her hands around Pearl's wrists to pin them to the floor. She sat on her stomach and they stared at each other, each of them giggling and smiling.

"Now admit that I'm the best ever."

"Peridot! No way! Get off of me!"

"Never!" Peridot stuck her tongue out and they both laughed, Pearl struggling to push Peridot off.

"Peridot, if you don't get off, I _swear_ I will-" Both girl's heads shot up as the door to the computer lab opened and Garnet walked in. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widened, anger and betrayal flashing across her face, before she turned around and walked back out the door. Peridot and Pearl shared a wide eyed look before Peridot rolled off of her and Pearl ran out the door after her. "Garnet! Wait!" Pearl looked around desperately before she saw her turn the corner and ran after her. She caught up to her and grabbed her hand, tugging her to a stop. Garnet turned to look at her, silent but still obviously angry. **"It's not what it looks like…"** Garnet growled and slammed her fist against a locker, Pearl flinching and stepping back.

"What do you mean it's not what it looks like?! She was _**on top of you Pearl.**_ What am I supposed to think!?" Pearl looked down at her feet, tears building in her eyes.

"W-we were messing around and got into a tickle fight and… I'm so s-sorry…" Pearl broke down in tears, and Garnet's eyes widened, anger forgotten.

"No Pearl… Please don't…" Garnet pulled her into a hug and she sobbed against her chest, her tears soaking the front of her jacket.

"I'm s-so sorry G-Garnet… P-please d-don't leave me!" Garnet shushed her softly and rubbed circles on her back.

"No, Pearl, I would neve'… 'M sorry… I get too jealous sometimes…" Pearl's crying quieted down and soon she was silent, sniffling every so often. "I shouldn't 'ave assumed, 'm sorry…" Pearl pulled away from her and wiped her nose on her sleeve, then looked up at Garnet through her lashes.

"Forgive me?" Garnet grabbed Pearl's face and tilted her head up to kiss her.

"You know I'll always forgive you."


	6. Chapter 6

Pearl groaned and rolled around in bed, her thighs rubbing together, completely nude. She was hidden away deep within her room and she'd been there for a good three days. She couldn't leave, couldn't bear to let Steven see her like this. Couldn't stand what she'd do if she saw Garnet. Gems went into heat every few hundred years, and for some Goddess forsaken reason Pearl was deep in the middle of her cycle. It lasted for 6 days, unless a gem mated before the 6th day, then it ended early. Thankfully, there were no harmful side effects of not mating. It just became increasingly hard to control your urges. Pearl didn't want to take any risks, and had chosen to hide away right as soon as she realized her heat cycle was starting. She had gotten herself off several times, but it only added to the heat, the lust that burned inside of her. She had to fight not to touch herself, not to fan the fire. She squealed and rushed to cover herself as her bedroom door burst open and Garnet strode into her room, her gauntlets drawn and her stance ready for a fight.

"Garnet! _Get out now!_ " Garnet poofed away her gauntlets and walked towards the wiggling mess of blanket on the bed she knew was Pearl.

"No. Why have you been down here for so long? This isn't like you, you're acting…" Her voice trailed off as she caught the scent of Pearl's pheromones. "Pearl. You're in heat aren't you?" Pearl sat up slowly, pushing the blankets away to reveal herself, her shame practically nonexistent in the presence of her mate.

"Yes. I'm in Day Three, and it's unbearable. I'm fighting right now not to jump you. God Garnet, I've never wanted to couple with you more." Pearl licked her lips and her grip on her blankets tightened. Garnet nodded and walked back over to her door, closing and locking it. Pearl stared as Garnet walked back over to her bed and poofed her suit away, climbing onto it and crawling towards her.

"Then couple with me. You don't have to hold back Pearl. This is a natural occurrence, you should have told me sooner. Now, let go. And come couple with me." Pearl's pupils dilated and she nodded, then tensed up and tackled Garnet against the bed, her teeth sinking into her neck. Garnet moaned and Pearl buried her tentacle deep inside her pouch, pounding into her roughly and mercilessly. She dug her nails into Garnet's hips and bit her from her jaw down to her shoulders, her teeth leaving deep bite marks and dark bruises. Garnet grasped onto her shoulders and sighed shakily, her breathing speeding up and turning erratic. She whimpered as Pearl bit down on an especially sensitive area of skin, her body shivering. Pearl growled and sunk her teeth deeper in Garnet as she came deep inside her lover, thrusts slowing. Garnet laughed as Pearl collapsed on top of her, body hot and soaked with sweat.

"Thank you Garnet…" It was mumbled against her skin and she chuckled, kissing the top of Pearl's head.

"Anything for you love."

–

Pearl sighed and leaned back against the couch to relax. She was finally back to normal and Steven had spent her first day back dragging her around town and spending extra time with her. He had finally passed out in bed after two movies and a board game that Pearl let him win. She smiled and shook her head. She loved that boy. And speaking of love, Garnet entered the house from the temple and walked directly to Pearl, kissing her on the head and sitting beside her.

"Pearl, we need to talk." Pearl straightened her posture and balled her hands into fists, suddenly nervous. She cleared her throat and gave Garnet a small smile.

"Of course. What is it Garnet?"

" **I'm pregnant."** Pearl stared at her and her eyes widened slowly, her smile frozen on her face.

"What." Garnet rubbed the back of her neck and looked down at her lap, then cleared her throat.

"Yesterday, when I found you and then we… You deposited inside of me, and now I'm pregnant." Pearl's smile spread across her face until she was grinning, her eyes sparkling.

"You mean we're going to have a clutch!?" Garnet nodded and Pearl hopped off the couch, pulling her up to twirl around the room. "This is wonderful! Oh, Garnet, I'm so excited!" She halted to a stop and pulled away, her mind racing. "Oh, we're going to need so many supplies! I haven't experienced a laying in _millennia_ I'm going to have to brush up on my reading! But oh!" Pearl returned to Garnet and pulled her down for a kiss, then moved her hands down to Garnet's abdomen, grinning and pressing kisses to it. "We're going to have a clutch, and they're going to be amazing." Garnet laughed and pulled Pearl back up to her feet to kiss her. "I love you Garnet. And I love our clutch."

"We love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

Pearl bit her lip as she worked, the fingers of her right hand drumming a pattern on her desk as she worked. She groaned and erased her mistake, correcting it and nodding to herself. Composing music was much harder than it looked, and although she was well renowned for her work, she was becoming increasingly annoyed with this particular piece of work. It was her senior year of College, and for her thesis she was writing a piece inspired by what she loved. It was much harder than she had originally assumed. She leaned back in her chair and let her mind wander, thinking of all the things she loved. Ballet, the violin, Garnet… Her cheeks tinted pink and she looked out the corner of her eye at her roommate. Garnet was tall, attractive, kind, funny, and Pearl was completely smitten. She had the most beautiful dark brown skin Pearl had ever seen, she kept her hair poofed up in an afro, and her eyes were heterochromatic, one brown and the other one blue. She never said it out loud, but Pearl knew she didn't like her eyes. She always wore dark tinted glasses that hid her eyes, and rarely took them off. She even kept them on in the shower. Not that Pearl was looking. Pearl sighed and set her pencil down, then ran her fingers through her hair. She was so very frustrated. She felt like she was never going to get her work done. She _knew_ she would never have a chance in hell with Garnet. She was too pale, a side effect of her albinism. Her eyes were light icy blue, instead of red, but everything else was by the book. She hated her hair white, so she died it peach, and her skin was paper white and practically transparent. Her hands and cheeks were almost always blue, a strange side effect of the blood running through her and her thin skin. She heard Garnet's chair scrape against the floor and looked over at her crush to find her standing and walking towards her.

"Pearl." Just the sound of her name in Garnet's smooth voice made her shiver. "Are you alright?" Pearl sighed and forced a smile before she turned to look at her.

"Yes, Garnet. I'm perfectly fine! Just having a bit of trouble finishing this piece is all…" Pearl bit her lip and rubbed at her eyes. She needed a break, a distraction, anything.

"Pearl. There's something I want to talk to you about." Pearl looked back up at her in confusion, and Garnet cleared her throat. **"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."** Pearl felt her heart freeze, and her face heated up until it was almost unbearable.

"Wh-what are you talking about Garnet?" Her crush chuckled and grabbed Pearl's hand, rubbing the back with her thumb.

"I mean, I know you 'ave feelin's for me. You're not very good 't bein' subtle." Pearl wanted to just drop dead. She was so ashamed.

"I'm so sorry Garnet! I've tried to ignore them, but it's hard and I'm so embarrassed and sorry and-"

"Pearl! Calm down!" Garnet chuckled and kneeled beside her, grabbing both of her hands. "Don't be embarrassed, Pearl. I feel the same about you." Pearl was flustered and confused and so very happy, she didn't know exactly what to say.

"Y-you… wha?" Pearl's eyes went wide as Garnet burst out in a full laugh, her smile widening as she cupped Pearl's cheeks.

"You're so cute when you're flustered." Garnet pulled Pearl forward and kissed her softly, Pearl's body freezing up and her eyes going wide. Garnet leaned away from her and frowned. "I… Was that 'lright? I should 'ave asked, 'm sorry…"

"Oh, no! I mean, I liked it very much, that is…" Pearl huffed with embarrassment and flashed Garnet a toothy grin. "I'd like very much to do it again." Garnet grinned and pulled Pearl in for another kiss, and then another, and then another. They giggled and kissed until they were both light headed with love. Their kisses turned deeper, more passionate, and they held them longer. Garnet ran her tongue over Pearl's bottom lip and Pearl's eyes shot open. "Mmm!" Garnet pulled away and crooked an eyebrow at her. "I've just become inspired! I need to finish, but we can continue afterwards." Pearl gave Garnet another short peck before she returned to her work, invigorated. Garnet chuckled and kissed Pearl's cheek, then walked back to her desk to get back to work. Pearl finished the music quickly and imputed it into her program so she could listen to it and edit it. It was finally perfect.


	8. Chapter 8

" **If you keep looking at me like that we won't make it to a bed."** Garnet chuckled and stopped to pull Pearl in for a kiss. She responded in kind, but there was a certain restraint to her actions.

"Come on Pearl. Relax, have fun. This isn't a test of willpower, this is a primal lustful urge that all species feel. Just let loose." Garnet gave her a reassuring smile to help convince her and Pearl nodded. "Alright, now let's get to that bedroom."

"Wait." Garnet was pulled back with a hand on her wrist and pressed against the wall, Pearl's arms caging her in. "I don't want to wait." Pearl grabbed her face and pulled her down into a kiss, then unzipped Garnet's suit and pulled it off her body. Garnet shrugged and went along, loving the power her lover was displaying. Pearl pushed her own shorts down her legs and Garnet untied her sash to pull her shirt up and over her head. Pearl grinned and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Garnet's panties, and tugged them down to her feet, kneeling in front of her. Garnet gasped as Pearl pressed her lips against center, then shivered as Pearl's tongue licked up her slit.

"O-oh _God, Pearl!_ " Said woman smiled and lifted a hand to push two fingers knuckles deep inside her pouch. Pearl giggled and flicked her tongue against Garnet's clit, then pushed her tongue back to her fingers. As she pumped her fingers she licked up Garnet's juices, moaning and humming as she drank her up. Garnet gasped and moaned Pearl's name, her hands slipping into her hair to tug. "Fuck Pearl, _**fuck!**_ " Pearl quickened her fingers, curled them forward to rub against Garnet's g spot, and looked up at her through half lidded eyes. Garnet grunted and bit her lip as she came, pleasure racing through her as her knees went weak and she sunk to the floor. Pearl pulled her mouth away and licked her lips, Garnet's juices dripping off her chin and coating her cheeks. Garnet huffed and grabbed her cheeks to pull her into a kiss, her taste still very strong on Pearl's tongue.

"Feel better, love?" Pearl mumbled it against Garnet's lips as she continued to give her short pecks. Garnet nodded and pushed Pearl to lie on her back.

"Now it's your turn."


	9. Chapter 9

Steven and Amethyst jumped as the door slammed open, falling off its hinges. Pearl huffed in indignation and stormed past them towards the temple doors without so much as a look or word in their direction. They shared a wide-eyed look and Steven shrugged, his mouth turning down in a frown and his eyes filling with concern. They both turned to the door at the sound of it being moved, and watched Garnet prop the broken door against its frame. She turned around and walked to them casually, standing with her arms crossed.

"Where's Pearl?" To anyone that didn't know her, she sounded perfectly normal, but to the two younger gems there was a certain strain to her voice.

"She went to her room…" Garnet nodded and walked towards the temple door at a faster than normal pace, then disappeared into the temple doors. "What do you think happened? I've never seen Pearl like that…" Amethyst sighed and stood from the couch, stretching and yawning.

"Who cares? They'll work it out, don't worry about it." She looked back at Steven, but he was looking down, obviously distraught. Amethyst grinned and picked him up over her head, making him laugh. "Come on! Let's go get some Fry Bits!" She raced to the door, kicking it out of the way, and jumped down to the beach. Those two had better get their shit together while they were gone.

–

Garnet stopped just inside Pearl's room, looking around. She spotted her at an unusual place, one of the highest waterfalls in her room, not her usual. Garnet jumped up and landed behind her without so much as a sound, but she knew Pearl knew she was there. Pearl's arms were wrapped around herself, her hands gripping her forearms.

"Pearl. What happened? Did I do somethin' wrong?" She turned around, wearing a scowl.

"No. Of course it wasn't you!" Pearl growled and stomped her foot, her cheeks turning a light blue. "It was that stupid human _boy!_ " Pearl practically spit the word out, her face turned up in disgust. Garnet stared at her, amazed and slightly scared.

" **Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"** Garnet's mouth turned up in a small knowing smile as Pearl puffed up, her cheeks darkening.

"Of a human!? No! I'm just saying, I didn't like the way he talked to you. Or looked at you. Or stood near you." Pearl crossed her arms and tapped her foot, frustration building.

"Pearl, 't's 'lright to be jealous." Garnet stepped forward and wrapped her arms around her lover. "Goddess knows I get jealous more than I should." Garnet chuckled and her smile grew when the corner of Pearl's lips twitched ever so slightly. "Don't worry about 'im, 'lright? 'E 'lready tried, and I told 'im no. Three's a crowd." Pearl stiffened and pushed her back, face dark blue and eyes watering up. She stormed to the side of the waterfall and jumped off, and Garnet ran after her, confused. Garnet landed and watched Pearl's sash disappear through her bedroom door, and followed quickly after. She stopped in the doorway and watched Pearl sit down on her bed and cup her face in her hands. Garnet bit her lip and walked in quietly; She sat down next to Pearl and placed her hand against her lover's back. Pearl stiffened and looked away from her, sniffling. "What did I say wrong this time?"

"Three's a crowd. I understand you're a living embodiment of Ruby and Sapphire's love, but I didn't realize you couldn't have feelings of your own." Garnet grimaced and tried to pull her onto her lap, but Pearl pushed away from her and stood with her back to her. Garnet sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap, mind racing.

"I didn't mean 't like tha'… I just meant… Me and you, yah know? Jamie would just… Complicate things…" Pearl turned around slowly, trying to look indifferent but still obviously interested. "Pearl, 'f there's any way I can make 't up to you, tell me please? I don't want… I don't want this to be anothe' fight we resolve in a trap." Pearl's lips quirked into a smile, and she tapped a finger against her lips.

"Take your suit off." Garnet's head shot up and her eyes widened, her face burning.

"What?" Pearl laughed at her flustered face and stepped closer to her to run a finger down her cheek.

" **You heard me. Take. It. Off."** Garnet sat frozen for a moment before she shrugged. She poofed her glasses away and stood to grab the zipper at her side. She zipped it down to her thigh and tugged her arms out of their sleeves, then pushed the rest down and off her body to land at her feet. Pearl hummed in approval and stepped closer to run her hands across her well toned arms and stomach, admiring her scars. "Now, take off mine." Garnet nodded and turned her around to tug her sash undone and let it fall to the ground. She wrapped her arms around Pearl's front and ran her hands against her stomach and thighs, then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and tugged it up and over her head. Garnet dropped it at their feet and returned to her work. She brushed her hand against Pearl's pelvic bone, which made Pearl shiver, and moved her hands away to stroke her thighs. Pearl huffed and grabbed her hands to slide them between her legs, then let out a shaky breath and sighed. Garnet chuckled and pressed her right hand up against Pearl's pouch opening, circling it with her finger and pushing down against it. Pearl moaned softly and felt her knees going weak. She pushed Garnet's hands away and pointed to her shorts. Garnet nodded and hooked her thumbs in the band, then tugged them down slowly, sitting on her knees to tug them all the way down to Pearl's feet. Pearl stepped out of them and turned around, eyes gleaming with mischief. She reached out for Garnet's hands and, once she had them, pulled them up and placed them on her panties. Garnet pulled them down quickly, licking her lips. Pearl placed her hands on Garnet's shoulders for support as she stepped out of them, kicking them back when they were off. Garnet looked up at her and Pearl tugged her up to stand in front of her, then pulled her face down to kiss her. Garnet wrapped her arms around her middle and pulled her closer, but Pearl broke the kiss and pushed her back to sit on the bed. Pearl shook her head and pointed to Garnet's boxers, and Garnet pulled them off and down, sliding them off her legs. "Much better." Pearl kissed her again, her hands sliding through Garnet's hair as she climbed onto her lap, straddling her. Garnet's hands slid down her back to grab her ass, her right hand sliding down and around to tease Pearl's pouch opening. Pearl moaned against her lip and pushed Garnet back to lay against the bed. "I'm done with teasing." She tapped her finger against Garnet's pelvic bone. "I want to couple with you, and I want it right now." Garnet nodded her consent, and Pearl slipped her hands between Garnet's legs to run against her pouch. Garnet moaned and relaxed against the bed, her breath hitching as her tentacles began to emerge and wrap around Pearl's fingers. Pearl giggled and played with them, rubbing the tip of one while she stroked a finger up and down the other.

"Pearl, p-please… N-no teasin'." Garnet's voice was shaky, and she had to bite her lips to keep from moaning gaudily. Pearl complied and climbed higher on her lap, then lowered herself down onto Garnet's tentacles. They buried themselves in her heat without any reserve, squirming and wriggling wildly. Pearl gasped and purred as she began riding Garnet's lap, lifting herself up with her knees and falling back down to sheath Garnet completely. Pearl cupped her own breasts and fondled hem as she rode Garnet, squeezing and kneading them and occasionally pinching her nipples. Garnet groaned at the side, absolutely in love with the way Pearl lost herself when she got like this. She could feel how hot she was, how wet she was and she was completely entranced. Pearl sheathed Garnet once more and grabbed her stomach, then grinded her hips down against hers. "Oh _fuck_." Garnet grabbed onto Pearl's hips and pulled her down harder, then pushed her own hips up. Pearl squeaked and her eyes widened as Garnet began lifting her up and dropping her back down, slamming into her with every fall. Soon they were both moaning sweaty messes close to bursting. "P-Pearl, _oh Goddess_ , I love you." Pearl whimpered and her nose scrunched up as she came, her juices flowing out and wetting both her and Garnet's thighs. Garnet hissed as Pearl pulsed around her tentacles, and slammed her down once more before coming inside of her. Pearl gasped and purred at the warm reproductive fluids filling her up to the brim and then leaking back out into Garnet's lap. Garnet retracted her tentacles and pulled Pearl down against the bed. Pearl laid down beside her and they looked at each other with wide smiles. Garnet pushed a stray piece of hair away from Pearl's eyes and trailed her hand down to her waist, her lower torso slightly extended from being filled. Pearl giggled and leaned forward to kiss her, grabbing her hand to thread their fingers together. "Have I been forgiven?" Pearl pulled away and bit her lip, then nodded and grinned.

"Yes you have. Now shut up and kiss me. I think I might want another round."


	10. Chapter 10

Pearl twitched as she sat by herself, Steven having gone to stay at Greg's, Amethyst locked away in her room, and Garnet… _Garnet._ Pearl sighed and looked down at her hands in her lap. Garnet still wasn't speaking to her much. They had made up in Peridot's trap, or at least she thought they had. Garnet constantly went out on missions, determined to find Peridot and avoid Pearl. Pearl couldn't stand being alone for so long. Her body ached for her touch, the way she used to hold her when the younger gems were asleep and it was only them locked away deep within the temple. She could practically feel Garnet's hands gliding down her sides and to her thighs to spread her legs and…. Her face burned dark blue. She shouldn't be thinking like that right now. Carnal pleasure wasn't everything, she still had a relationship to patch. The warp pad lit up, and Pearl's head shot up, her eyes hopeful. Garnet stepped down from the warp pad, took one look at Pearl, and turned to go to the temple doors.

"No, Garnet wait!" Pearl shot out of her seat and took a step forward, her left arm outstretched. Garnet stopped and turned her head to look at her out of the corner of her eye. Or at least that's what Pearl assumed, she could only see part of her glasses. Pearl sighed and folded her arms, looking down at her shoes. **"Please, don't leave…"** It was barely a whisper but Pearl hoped Garnet had heard. She was greeted only by silence, and just when she was about to give up, arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her into a hug. She looked up surprised to find Garnet's shades gone, her eyes exposed to help convey her emotions.

"'M sorry 've been distant. I forgave you, but… 'T hasn't felt like the right time, do you understand?" Pearl nodded and wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck, pressing her forehead against her chest.

"I'm so sorry Garnet… I never meant for anything like this to happen… I just wanted to… To be with you." She looked up, her eyes wet, tears so close to falling. Garnet shushed her softly and cupped her cheeks, wiping away her tears as they fell.

"I know you're sorry, and I accept your apology. Please, Pearl, don't cry…" Garnet pulled her forward into a gentle kiss. Pearl's lips were salty with tears, but Garnet paid no mind. Pearl sighed and her body relaxed under her lover's touch. Garnet could work magic, both literally and metaphorically. Her hands slid down her cheeks to her shoulders, and then lower once more to grab her hips. Pearl felt the heat from Garnet's gems through her shorts, wanted to feel them against her skin desperately.

"Garnet, please… I _need_ you…" Pearl hoped she got her point across. Her cheeks were bright blue and she was biting her lip, practically squirming. Garnet looked down between them, saw something wriggle in Pearl's shorts and nodded, then picked her up bridal style to carry her to the temple doors. Pearl cuddled into her and pressed her mouth against her neck, peppering it with kisses. Garnet shivered and got the door open to her room, walking inside as fast as possible. She took a right and headed down a hidden corridor, past three doors, and then entered the fourth door on the right. Inside was a king sized bed with blood red sheets, a small cabinet, and _a lot_ of pillows. She closed the door with her foot and set Pearl down on the bed, her hands grabbing the smaller gem's sash and untying it. She threw it to the side and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, Pearl's hand grabbing the zipper to her suit and yanking it down. Garnet licked her lips and pulled Pearl into a torrid kiss as she shook out of her suit and hooked her fingers in the waistband of Pearl's shorts and panties to pull them both down in one go. Pearl's tentacle squirmed at its sudden freedom, and Pearl bit her lip, a low moan escaping her. Garnet grabbed the base and sucked the tip into her mouth, rubbing it with her tongue. She slid it into her mouth slowly until her nose brushed against Pearl's pelvic bone, then pulled back to do it over again. Pearl gasped and groaned, her hands sliding into Garnet's hair to tug as Garnet sucked on her. Garnet watched Pearl's breath turn jagged and shaky, felt her tentacle pulsing in her mouth, and knew she was close. She gave one last final suck before pulling away, Pearl grunting in frustration. "G-Garnet! Why'd you stop?" Garnet looked over her, and felt her own tentacles begin to wriggle out. Pearl's face was bright blue, her lips swollen from biting and kissing. She was breathing hard, her chest heaving up and down, and from what Garnet could see of her pouch she was dripping juices. Garnet kicked the remainder of her suit off and climbed over Pearl, her genitals burying themselves in Pearl's waiting heat before she even touched her. Pearl gasped and whimpered, her grip on Garnet's hair tightening until her knuckles were paper white. Garnet huffed and pulled out to slam back into her, starting a quick and hard pace pounding into her mercilessly. She slipped a hand between them and grabbed Pearl's tentacle to jack her off. Every few repetitions she'd tighten her grip on Pearl's genitals and squeeze the base. Pearl nearly lost it, her mind going fuzzy and animalistic as their sex turned desperate. Garnet growled and bit down on her shoulder, her teeth easily sinking into Pearl's physical form. Pearl whined and tugged Garnet's hair, her inner walls tightening and milking Garnet's genitals. Garnet could barely control herself, she wanted Pearl to scream for her. And she wanted it now. Garnet shifted her lips to Pearl's throat and locked and sucked her skin, dark hickeys and bruises popping up almost instantly. Pearl groaned and bucked her hips against Garnet's, raising her hips off the mattress to deepen Garnet's thrusts and allow her to hit a new angle. " _ **GARNET!**_ " Pearl's voice rose two octaves as her orgasm finally took over and filled her with the most intense pleasure she'd ever felt. Garnet grunted and buried her face in Pearl's neck as she came, releasing her reproductive juices deep inside of Pearl, her mind going blank and her energy spent. They froze and lay in silence for what felt like millennia until Pearl slipped her hands from Garnet's hair to her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. Garnet sighed and kissed her back, her tentacles retracting and returning to her pouch. Pearl pulled her to the side and cuddled into her, asleep instantly. Garnet chuckled and kissed her gem, her fingers tracing swirls and circles over her shoulders. They still had a long road ahead of them until they could finally put Sardonyx behind them, but Garnet knew it would be worth it.


	11. Chapter 11

Pearl regenerated and stretched, bending down to touch her toes. She returned to a normal standing position and was immediately pulled in a tight hug. She looked around and realized she was in Garnet's room. _How strange._ She chuckled and returned the hug, burying her face in Garnet's chest.

"You're acting quite affectionate, I haven't been gone for too long have I?"

"Barely a week." Garnet's voice cracked and Pearl pulled back to look at her. Tears were streaming down her face and Pearl cupped her cheeks to wipe them away.

"Garnet, what's the matter? I've been gone longer, and I've regenerated before. What's so different this time?" Garnet grabbed her wrist and turned her head to kiss her hand, pressing her face against her palm.

" **I almost lost you."** Pearl shook her head and stepped closer.

"I… I'm afraid I don't understand Garnet."

"Your gem… You poofed and I missed and your gem fell so far… It cracked, but Steven was able to heal you, but… I failed you… It was all my fault, if only I'd caught you, then-" Garnet broke off and sobbed lightly, tears streaming faster. Pearl gulped and pulled her down for a kiss.

"I'm fine, Garnet. Look at me! I'm alive! It's not your fault, don't blame yourself…" Garnet sunk to her knees and grabbed her waist, burying her face in her shirt.

"'M so sorry Pearl… So sorry… 'T won't happen again, I swear. Next time, 'll catch you. I promise." Pearl pulled her up to her feet and hugged her, patting her back as she sobbed into her shoulder.

"I know you will."


	12. Chapter 12

"I beg your pardon?" Pearl turned around to look at Garnet. They were in their bedroom, having just come home from Rose and Greg's anniversary party. Steven had kept them occupied most of the night, but thankfully Amethyst had swooped in to distract him just as they were leaving. Garnet crossed her arms and stared at her, lips curled up in an amused smirk.

" **You heard me. Take. It. Off."** Pearl's face turned a dark shade of red as she stared at her. "Well?" Pearl dropped her purse and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up and over her head. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of her pencil skirt and wiggled her hips to help get it off and down her legs. She stepped out of it and kicked it back, then set her hands on her hips. Garnet walked up to her and grabbed her face, pulling her into a long rough kiss, and Pearl complied whole heartedly. Garnet picked her up and dropped her on the bed, kicking off her pants as she climbed over top of her. Pearl pulled her into another kiss, her hands grabbing the front of her button-up and ripping it open. Garnet pulled away to slide it off her arms and throw it to the side, then grabbed Pearl's sides and attached her mouth to her neck. Pearl let out a shaky moan, her hands moving to Garnet's shoulders, her nails digging into her skin. Garnet smiled against Pearl's skin and bit down on her neck, her fingers sliding under Pearl's bra to grope her breasts. Pearl huffed and pressed her foot between Garnet's legs, making her lover moan and grind against her.

"Just take it off for God's sake." Pearl sat up on her elbows to help Garnet grab the clasps, then laid back down as her bra was pulled off and thrown to the side. Garnet leaned off of her and pulled her own bra up and over her head. While she was distracted, Pearl grabbed her and flipped them over, straddling her stomach. She grabbed Garnet's bra and tossed it over her shoulder, then leaned over her to kiss her breasts and run her tongue over her nipples. Garnet shivered and grabbed her hips, holding her down. Pearl giggled and sucked a nipple into her mouth, sucking on it and flicking it with her tongue.

"U-unnn… _Pearl._ " Said woman looked up at her through her lashes, her mouth still closed around Garnet's nipple. " _Lowe'._ " Pearl giggled and pulled away from her breast, moving down her body to kiss her stomach. She pressed her tongue to Garnet's navel, then dragged it down to the edge of her boxers. Her fingers danced up Garnet's thighs before hooking in the waistband and tugging them off her legs slowly. As soon as they were gone, Garnet grunted and spread her legs, wet sex exposed. Pearl kissed her inner thigh, sucked on it to leave dark hickies, then finally moved to the place Garnet wanted. She teased her opening with her tongue, and pressed her thumb against Garnet's clit to rub. " _ **F-Fuck!**_ " Pearl laughed and slipped her tongue in as far as she could, her face buried between her legs. She sped up her rubbing and pulled back to kiss her center, moving away to nuzzle her thigh and watch her through half-lidded eyes. Garnet moaned and bucked her hips, her hands grasping the sheets, her eyes squeezed shut. Pearl licked her lips and slid her free hand between her own legs to rub, stifling a moan. She pushed harder, rubbed faster, and Garnet's eyes shot open to look at her. She groaned at the sight; Pearl's eyes closed, her face scrunched up, and her forehead pressed against Garnet's thigh. It was almost enough to get her off right then and there. Almost. Garnet sat up and stood on her knees, then grabbed Pearl's face to pull her into a kiss. She rolled her hips against Pearl's hand, and moaned against her mouth. She slid one of her hands between Pearl's legs and pressed it against her slit, pushing two in slowly. Pearl gasped and whimpered, her inner walls pulsing and squeezing. Garnet pumped them quickly, Pearl's rubbing speeding up as she tried desperately to get them both off. Garnet felt her orgasm nearing, fought to keep her legs apart, and she groaned loudly as she came. Pearl's rubbing never ceased as she tried harder and harder to get off. Garnet slipped in another finger, pushed them up as far as she could, and rubbed against Pearl's g-spot. She cried out and her walls spasmed around Garnet's fingers as she came, her whole body shaking. Garnet sighed as she came down, then watched and waited. Pearl came down slower, collapsing against the bed when she was finally done. Garnet laid down beside her and pulled Pearl against her body, neither saying a thing. They were both asleep within moments, lust fed and momentarily satisfied.


	13. Chapter 13

Pearl giggled when she felt arms wrapping around her waist, fingers sliding against her sides and tickling her. A pair of lips pressed to the top of her head and she set down the cup she was cleaning to turn around.

"Garnet, please, I'm trying to do the dishes!" Pearl smiled when she leaned down and kissed her lips, her hands moving down to squeeze her ass.

"You can do the dishes late'. Right now, you need to do me." Pearl laughed and pushed against her chest.

"That was so cheesy! I can't believe you just said that!" Garnet grinned and picked her up, stepping away from the sink to set her down on the counter. Pearl wrapped her legs around her middle, her hands slipping into Garnet's hair.

"So cheesy but so true." Garnet pulled her into a short kiss and then another. Pearl pulled her closer to deepen the kiss, her tongue slipping between Garnet's lips to explore her mouth. Not that she hadn't already memorized where everything was. Garnet groaned and pulled back from the kiss, her grip on Pearl tightening. Pearl's eyes were half-lidded, her pupils the size of saucers. She ran her tongue over her lips and then bit her bottom lip. Garnet felt herself getting hotter and hotter, her body burning with desire. **"If you keep lookin' 't me like tha' we won't make it to a bed."** Garnet's voice was low and slightly hoarse, her accent thickening. Pearl laughed and pulled her into a kiss, her hands grabbing Garnet's and dragging them up to her shirt.

"We don't need a bed." Pearl slipped Garnet's hands under her shirt and took her hands away to pat the counter. "We've got plenty of space right here."


	14. Chapter 14

" **Teach me how to play?** Please Garnet?" Pearl's voice was a sultry purr as she looked up at Garnet. She had asked her lover to meet her in their secret bedroom after Steven and Amethyst had gone to sleep. Garnet had suspected Pearl had wanted to couple, they hadn't for quite some time, but she never would have expected _this._ Pearl was on her hands and knees, looking up at Garnet from the bed. She had a dark red collar, with small chains and a little heart tag, fastened around her neck and two peach colored cat ears. Other than that, she was naked. Garnet gulped and walked closer, lifting a hand to grab the tag, so she could read it. _Good Girl~_ Pearl smiled at her and stood on her knees to wrap her arms around Garnet's neck, pulling her into a deep kiss. "Don't you want to play with me?" It was mumbled against her lips, Pearl leaning back to bite her lip and bat her lashes.

"And what exactly would we be playing?" Pearl giggled and pulled Garnet closer, their bodies pressing flush together.

"Anything you want! We could play fetch, or you could pet me, or if you wanted…" Pearl paused, her cheeks turning a faint shade of blue. "We could play couple time, that's my favorite you know." Garnet nodded and licked her lips, her hands finding their way to Pearls hips.

"Would you like t' play couple time?" Pearl's eyes lit up and she beamed.

"Yes, please!" Garnet nodded and fazed her suit away.

"Turn around." Pearl did as she was told and squeak quietly when a pair of arms wrapped around her front and Garnet's lips attached to her neck. She let out a low moan as one of Garnet's hands slid between her legs, rubbing against her. "You're 'lready so wet. Are you ready t' play?" Pearl nodded and whined when a finger pushed inside of her. Garnet swirled her finger around inside of her, then moved her lips to the place Pearl loved the most, on the back on her neck. She placed open mouth kisses first, then closed her teeth on Pearl's skin, the smaller woman whimpering and practically melting in her arms. Garnet pulled away from Pearl and pushed her forward until she was on her hands and knees, her ass and pouch opening sticking up in the air. Garnet slipped a hand between her own legs and coaxed out her tentacle-like genitalia, hissing lightly when it wrapped around her finger.

"Garnet, please, I don't want to wait anymore, I want to play _now!_ " Pearl looked over her shoulder at her and her eyes shined with anticipation when she caught sight of Garnet's excited genitals. Garnet chuckled and scooted closer to her, then lifted her finger to Pearl's opening, her tentacle sensing the heat and leaving her finger to bury itself in Pearl. They both gasped and Pearl pushed back to sheath Garnet fully inside of her. Garnet pushed Pearl forward, her face pressing against a pillow, and leaned over her to kiss her shoulders, her hips rolling and grinding against Pearl. She supported herself with her arms and began a rocking-thrust with her hips. Pearl gasped and purred, her shoulders and legs tensing as the waves of stimulation and pleasure rolled through her. "Oh, _God, yes!_ " Garnet huffed a laugh and groaned, her tentacle wriggling and fighting to go deeper. Pearl's walls tightened around her sporadically, the smaller woman moaning and whimpering without her usual reserve. They lost themselves in their pleasure play, grunts and groans emptying the silence of the room. Garnet wasn't sure how long they had been going, it could have been mere seconds it could have been hours, by she could feel Pearl getting close. She could tell by the way Pearl clutched at the sheets, the way her legs shook, the way she pushed against Garnet with each thrust, pushing her deeper and deeper.

"P-Pearl." Garnet sped up her thrusts, her nails digging into the skin of Pearl's hips. Said gem looked over her shoulder at her, desire burning in her eyes. She couldn't talk, could barely breathe, but she was loving every second of it. Garnet couldn't take it anymore. The heat, the pleasure, the way Pearl looked at her, Pearl underneath her completely under her control. She hit the edge and it was heaven. She released with a groan, her tentacle going crazy. She watched Pearl's nose scrunch up, felt her walls tighten, and watched her lover come just for her. Pearl moaned and huffed, her thighs twitching. They both froze as their orgasms ebbed, both their juices leaking out and dripping onto the bed. Garnet pulled out with a wet pop and lay down next to Pearl, who turned and smiled at her as they lay side by side. "That was fun." Pearl giggled and pecked her on the lips, her hands resting on her shoulders.

"Yes, we should try it more often." Pearl grinned when Garnet leaned forward and kissed her gem, her face still a light blue. "Maybe… Now?" Garnet laughed and sat up, then looked back down at her.

"Again? Now?" Pearl looked away shyly and nodded, her cheeks darkening. Garnet shook her head and chuckled, then grabbed Pearl's face to pull her into a kiss. "Alright, whateve' you want."


	15. Chapter 15

" **Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?** " Pearl's cheeks tinted a light blue and she sat up, her arms wrapped around herself to hide her breasts, her thighs squeezed together.

"Yes actually: A very good reason."

"And what exactly is that?" Garnet watched as Pearl grabbed her sheet to cover herself and walked around the bed to stand in front of her.

"I want to couple with you." Pearl's cheeks darkened and Garnet felt her own face heat up. Pearl wanted to couple. With her? She didn't get it. The shorter gem wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck, the sheet falling to the floor to expose everything she'd kept hidden. Her breasts were small, but Garnet didn't mind. It was Pearl and that's all that mattered. Her stomach was flat but had a slight curve to it. Garnet lifted her hands and grabbed Pearl's hips to pull her closer, their noses touching.

"You want to couple with me? Why?" Pearl bit her lip and looked down, her gem just in front of Garnet's lips. She let out a short laugh, more a sign of distress than of humor, and Garnet felt her hands clenching.

"I'm in love with you…" Garnet froze. She didn't know what to say. Of course she felt the same, Pearl was her everything, her strength, her comfort. They'd only kissed once, back on the old ship in Peridot's trap. It was the only way for them to get in sync enough to form Sardonyx and Garnet had wanted to do it again ever since. So she did. Her lips pressed against Pearl's gem, and when she tilted her head up to look at her, Garnet grabbed her face and pulled her into a kiss. Pearl responded almost immediately and pressed their lips together harder. The kiss turned needy and desperate and soon they were on the bed, Pearl unzipping Garnet's suit to slide it down her shoulders and off her arms. Garnet wiggled out of it and kicked it off the bed, then moved her lips down to Pearl's neck and shoulders, her lips parting to allow her tongue to run over the soft skin. Pearl shivered and pushed Garnet lower; her lips now level with Pearl's breasts. Garnet cupped her left breast and squeezed, her lips moving to her right to work over it. Pearl moaned deeply when Garnet sucked her nipple into her mouth and rolled it between her teeth, the small bud hardening at her touch. Garnet pulled away with a wet pop and moved down to kiss and lick at Pearl's navel, then even lower to roll her tongue over her thighs. Pearl pressed back against the bed and slipped her hands into Garnet's hair, tugging her between her legs. Garnet chuckled and pressed a kiss directly on her center, a low moan emitting from the gem underneath her. Pearl slipped her legs over Garnet's shoulders and pulled her in closer, her hips rolling to grind against Garnet's mouth.

"Someone's a bit eage'," Garnet slipped her tongue out and flicked it against Pearl's clit, then licked down to lick at her opening.

" _Unng, oh God_ , _Garnet_! I don't _care_! Just please, don't stop." Pearl had her eyes squeezed shut, her hands squeezing Garnet's hair and her nails digging into her scalp. Garnet didn't mind though, she could barely feel it. Their bodies weren't wired to feel pain, but pleasure on the other hand was a completely new ball park. Garnet slid a hand up and pressed a finger against Pearl's opening, sliding it in slowly to tease her, then moved her mouth back up to the little bundle of nerves she knew would drive Pearl wild. And it did, her muscles squeezing Garnet's finger and her hips fighting to move against the new stimulant. Garnet held her down with her free hand and slipped in another finger, then began pumping in and out of Pearl at a quick pace. There would be plenty of time to tease and play later, but right now she just wanted to hear Pearl scream. Pearl's thighs shook slightly and her chest and stomach heaved at odd intervals, her breathing erratic. Garnet could tell she was getting close from the way her muscles tightened around her fingers and her abdominal muscles hardened. She pressed her tongue down hard and began flicking it up and down over Pearl's clit. It worked like magic, and Pearl was going absolutely crazy. Her hands clenched down in a final death grip and her legs tightened around Garnet's shoulders before she leaned her head back and came. " _ **Fuck!**_ " Pearl's muscled pulsed around her fingers and Garnet slowed her motions, helping Pearl come down gently. When she thought it was over she removed her fingers and licked them clean, wiping her saliva on the sheets. Pearl's fingers slipped from her hair, and she climbed up the bed to lie beside her.

"Feel bette'?" Pearl gave her a lazy smile and cuddled into her side.

"Much. Thank you Garnet…" Pearl yawned and her eyes fluttered closed, her breathing evening out.

"Anytime," Garnet kissed her gem and watched her sleep, smiling to herself when a projection of them popped out of her gem.


	16. Chapter 16

Pearl sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her gaze drifting around the house. It was completely empty. Steven and Amethyst had ran off somewhere, and Garnet was on a mission. She stood from the couch and stretched, then headed into her room. Maybe a bath would help. She jumped to the furthest waterfall from the temple doors, so no one could see her. It was the smallest and the warmest and Pearl absolutely adored it. She walked to the middle and fazed her clothes away, then allowed herself to sink down beneath the surface. The water reached her knees, and she sat down on a slight rise in the bottom that she had created as a seat. The water now came up to her neck, and she sighed happily as the warmth soothed her aching skin and her muscles relaxed. She didn't know how long she was in there, it could have been mere minutes but it also could have been hours, days, maybe even a week. She lost track of time easily in her room, nothing changed, everything was always the same. She climbed from the water and onto its surface, stretching and massaging her arms and legs. She summoned a towel from her gem and dried her hair, then wrapped it around her body. Pearl lowered herself to lay on her stomach and summoned a book, an one of her favorites. The Odyssey, as told by 'Homer'. Pearl laughed at the absurdity, if only she'd kept her mouth closed around those humans. But she couldn't help it, she loved to turn a tale, and oh how the crowds had adored her. She flipped to the front and began to read. She finished it quickly, her reading skills far above par and her knowledge of the story helping. She collected the book back into her gem and sat up, lazily sitting by herself. Like the water, her mind began to drift to years past. Steven was growing up to be such a strong boy, one day he would be a great leader. Amethyst was finally growing up, if it was even possible. She'd even offered to help Pearl with laundry the other day. And Garnet… Pearl felt her face heat up at just the thought of her. Her leader was a woman of few words, but they didn't exactly need them when they were in the middle of coupling. Pearl could remember each time, the way Garnet would hold her hips, or her hands, or her face. Pearl was smitten. Her body responded to her thoughts and heated up; her cheeks, neck, and shoulders turning a light blue. She shifted her hips and felt something drip and squirm against her thighs. Her face darkened and she looked down to find her "special friend" had made an appearance. She looked around to make sure no one was looking and removed her towel, then sat down on the surface of the water and spread her legs slightly. She draped the towel over her shoulder and slipped her hand down between her legs, giggling when the small appendage wrapped around one of her fingers. She freed her finger and grabbed ahold of the base, squeezing it gently. She suppressed a moan before remembering she was alone and no one else could hear her. The next one was louder and she let it roll out from the back of her throat, huffing slightly after. Pearl began pumping her hand up and down slowly, her thighs shaking slightly as she jerked herself off. Her thoughts wandered back to Garnet and she found herself pumping faster, practically feeling herself in her lover. She moaned loudly, without shame, and she loved it. Wished we could do it more often. She was so caught up in her thoughts, in her self-play that she missed when the door to her room opened, and a very familiar figure landed behind her.

"Now this 's what I like t' see." Pearl jumped and covered her front with the towel, then turned to look over her shoulder. Garnet was smirking at her, arms crossed. Pearl's face darkened with shame and she looked away, burying her face in the fabric of the towel. She heard Garnet move forward and sit behind her, and she squealed when she was dragged up onto a lap. "Do 't some more." Pearl wrapped her fingers around the squirming mess that was her genitals and Garnet's hand slid over her's, leading it up and down to pump. Pearl leaned back against Garnet's chest and moaned, biting her bottom lip to try and keep some semblance of control. "Don't do that. I want to hear you, come on." Pearl took a deep breath and sighed, then let her more primal urges take over. The next moan was louder, hoarser. Garnet's hand picked up speed and Pearl felt herself growing close. Garnet pressed a kiss behind her ear and nuzzled against her neck, kissing her skin over and over. Pearl groaned and tightened her grip, squeezing and kneading at herself, trying to get herself off. Garnet's other hand slid lower and two of her fingers slipped into Pearl's pouch opening, sliding in and out to stimulate Pearl there as well. Soon Pearl was hitting the edge, her juices squirting out and landing on her thighs. She sighed as she came and then she relaxed against Garnet, her hand falling limp to her side. Garnet chuckled and looked at the mess on her hand, then fazed her clothes away, sinking down into the water. Pearl gasped at the sudden submersion and sat up on Garnet's lap, the warm water reaching up to her elbows. "I figured you'd need another bath, afte' all your fun." Garnet pressed kisses against her back and shoulders, and Pearl shivered, but relaxed as Garnet's hands slid to her front to massage her breasts.

"Yes, I think I need another as well." Pearl sighed and melted in Garnet's hands, letting the other gem wash her. When Garnet was done she pulled Pearl back against her chest and laid back to relax. The two gems sat in silence the rest of their time together, enjoying each other's company.


	17. Chapter 17

Pearl gulped and licked her lips. Garnet was sitting stretched out on the couch, but quickly straightened up and looked at her when she walked into the house. Steven was lying upside down, head flopped down, legs bouncing off the back of the couch and into the air.

"I'm soooo bored!" Pearl sighed and sat down by the pile of clean clothes someone had washed. And by someone she meant either Garnet or Steven, Amethyst hated doing laundry. She felt more than heard Garnet sit beside her and pick up a shirt to begin helping. Pearl felt her skin growing hot where Garnet was closest, their skin not touching but oh so close. She didn't move closer and neither did Garnet, and they continued folding in silence. Half way through the basket the temple doors opened and Amethyst sauntered in, arms folded above her head. She was chewing on… Something, and Pearl didn't care to know what. She flopped down on the couch next to Steven and began tickling him, making the boy squeal and laugh. "Amethyst stop! I'm gonna pee!" Pearl fought the urge to scoff. She knew it was just a saying, but it was a vulgar one at that.

"Come on! Let's go to the beach, or the arcade! Let's do something!" Amethyst hopped up and picked Steven up, then carried him towards the door.

"Okay! Bye Garnet bye Pearl! We'll be back later!" The door swung closed behind them with a squeal and as the two older gems sat folding the sound of Steven and Amethyst's laughter grew further and further away. When it finally grew quiet, and the laundry was close to being done, Garnet crumpled one of Steven's pairs of shorts and slapped it down on the floor. Pearl jumped slightly and turned to look at Garnet, one of her hands flying to her mouth.

"Garnet? Are you alright?" Her hands clenched and she turned towards Pearl slowly. Pearl crooked an eyebrow at her, but Garnet never said a word. Instead, she climbed onto her knees and crawled towards Pearl. The smaller gem sunk back until her back was against the floor, her torso propped up on her elbows, and Garnet was hovering over her, her hips positioned between Pearl's legs. They weren't touching, oh no, but Pearl's skin still buzzed with just the feeling of having her close. Pearl gulped and froze below her as she reached a hand up to brush a stray piece of hair out of Pearl's face. "G-Garnet? What are you d-doing?" Garnet moved her hand away from Pearl's face and set it back down on the floor to support herself.

"I know you've been feeling it too. We haven't touched since Sardonyx. Not since Peridot's trap. My skin tingles whenever 'm around you but I haven't been able t' touch you. And I don't know why." Pearl gulped and licked her lips, her hands inching towards Garnet's. She wanted to touch her so badly, wanted to feel her skin against her own.

"Yes I know what you mean. I find myself growing desperate just to sit near you. It's almost unbearable, not touching you…" Pearl's breath caught in her throat as Garnet leaned in closer and she chastised herself. She didn't need to breathe, didn't need lungs to survive. So why was she breathing so strangely now? Garnet stopped when their lips were mere inches apart, Pearl could feel their noses rubbing together slightly.

"Pearl. Can I touch you?" Pearl felt her blush spread to her ears and neck, knew she must look like a mess, but she didn't care. Garnet didn't care. She wanted to be with her to… Do things with her. Pearl gulped and nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Yes. Oh, Goddess yes, please do." Garnet wasted no time and pressed their lips together, her hips moving forward to press against Pearl's. Pearl sighed and grabbed her shoulders, leaning back to lay fully against the floor and pulling Garnet down with her. Garnet's suit disappeared without any grandeur and Pearl flashed her own clothes away, moaning against Garnet's lips at their newfound friction. Pearl could feel the double tentacles of Garnet's genitalia squirming against her leg and she allowed her own to make its appearance, the three tentacles wrapping around each other. Pearl gasped and Garnet hissed, their tentacles squirming and rubbing together. Garnet rocked her hips forward to grind against Pearl and the added stimulation made the smaller gem moan. "Garnet- huhnn… I really missed this." Pearl slipped her fingers into Garnet's hair as she moved down to kiss and bite her neck.

"Me too…" Garnet groaned and grinded against her harder, her tentacles pulsing around and squeezing Pearl's. They went on in silence, their hips gyrating together, Garnet's lips attached to Pearl's neck. She tried not to be too vocal, tried to keep her swearing down, but fuck she couldn't help it. It was heaven to be in Garnet's arms, to be bedded by Garnet. Pearl's grip tightened on her hair, she wanted to release and she wanted it now. So she slipped a hand from Garnet's hair and between their bodies to grab the wriggling mess and began to pump them. Garnet moaned and stopped her hips, lips attaching to Pearl's shoulder as she moaned low and long. Pearl groaned and pumped harder, faster, ready for release, feeling her body getting closer. It was Garnet that hit the wall first, her body and tentacles going rigid as she came. Her juices spilled over Pearl's stomach and coated her hand, adding to the speed of her pumping. Pearl let the orgasm take over and squeezed the members, Garnet crying out and releasing more as Pearl shot her own fluids all over Garnet's and her own bodies. Their juices mingled well, a swirling pattern of blue and maroon running off Pearl's stomach and onto the floor. Garnet leaned up from her, panting hard, her skin shining with sweat. Pearl slid the hand still in Garnet's hair down to her cheek and pulled her down to kiss her, letting go of their tentacles to wipe the fluid on her thigh. "That was well worth the wait." Garnet mumbled it against her cheek as she nuzzled her, and Pearl giggled at her butterfly kiss. Garnet was so affectionate after sex, it was adorable.

"Mmmm yes… But please don't make me wait all long for the next time." Garnet leaned back and grinned at her.

"Let's clean up this mess and then go into my room for anothe' round. Now that've 'ad you once, I want you so many times more." Pearl laughed and pecked her quickly on the lips.

"Alright fine. But could you please get me a towel first?"


	18. Chapter 18

Pearl sipped her punch and leaned away fro am couple dancing their way past her. She was not having fun at all. Amethyst convinced her to come to a party and she had only relented when Amethyst had mentioned that her crush would be there. And Garnet was nowhere to be found.

"Alright everyone, it's time for a little game called 7 Minutes in Heaven!" Amethyst barked a laugh and everyone around Pearl cheered, but she sank back in her chair. Oh no. She knew where this was going. "Alright, who's up?" The groups of people all held up their hands, desperate to be picked. Pearl was distracted by the sound of the door opening and- Oh my God! Pearl felt her face heat up as Garnet looked over the room, she smiled when her eyes landed on Pearl and she started walking in her direction. "Whoa! Lookey what we got here! G, you're up! Aaaaaaaaand Pearl!" Pearl felt her heart drop and she glared at Amethyst. This was all a trap! Pearl was hauled to her feet by Amethyst and practically dragged towards Amethyst's bed room door.

"Amethyst really, I don't think-"

"Shut up and just don't fuck up!" Amethyst practically hissed it under her breath and shoved her into the room. Pearl stumbled into the room and caught herself on the dresser, body going rigid when the door closed and locked. She turned around slowly and her face turned an even darker shade of red as Garnet shifted her weight and crossed her arms behind her back.

"So… We're stuck in here for 7 minutes… What do you want t- !" Garnet stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her into a sultry kiss. Pearl practically melted, Garnet's lips felt and tasted like heaven and oh God she didn't want it to stop. Garnet picked her up around her waist and carried her to the bed, sitting down and pulling Pearl onto her lap. Her hands slid down to grab her waist, and Garnet pressed their hips together to grind against her. Pearl let out a breathy moan and slid her hands up into Garnet's hair, tugging on her curls and pulling her closer. Garnet pushed her tongue against Pearl's lips and Pearl opened them eagerly, her tongue meeting Garnet's to dance and mingle. Pearl didn't know how long they had been there but she was hot, so hot she felt her hands shaking, her body burning for nothing but Garnet. Garnet's tongue slipped from her mouth and she broke the kiss to give Pearl two small pecks before she leaned back, smirking at Pearl's face.

"That's what I wanted t' do." Pearl looked down between them and bit her lip, a goofy smile spreading across her face.

"Well that was… I can't believe Amethyst tricked me into this but it was…" Pearl laughed and glanced up at Garnet to gauge her reaction.

"Right, 'bout that. It wasn't completely… Her idea." When all Garnet got in reply was a confused stare she set Pearl on the bed beside her and grabbed her hands, then turned to look at her. "I asked Amethyst to invite you. Then I might have suggested the game…" Pearl's eyes remained fixed on her's and Garnet watched them widen in realization.

"Wai- but wha?! Why didn't you just… I don't know! Ask me out or something?" Garnet laughed.

"You're not exactly the easiest person to talk to when you get flustered." Pearl stuttered and was about to make a comeback when Garnet grabbed her face and pulled her forward into a short kiss. Pearl lingered a moment then leaned back, Garnet's hands slipping from her face to lay in her lap. Pearl crossed her arms and reached a hand up to tuck her hair behind her ear, a bad habit she did when she was thinking.

"I suppose you're correct… I'm not exactly the easiest person to talk to… But Garnet, I just want to tell you that I-" The door swung open and the party group rushed in, everyone looking disappointed when they didn't find the two grinding against each other like animals.

"Aw! Come on P, I even made it easy for ya!" Pearl huffed and stormed out of the room, her face bright red and her decency lacking. She slammed the front door open and turned to walk back home, since Amethyst had picked her up, when a hand slipped into her's and the door clicked closed behind them. Garnet smiled at her and tugged her into a hug, pecking her on the cheek.

"Let me give you a ride home?" Pearl merely nodded and followed Garnet to her car. She stared at the other girl, her crush, her love maybe? She was so small compared to Garnet… But maybe, her heart was big enough.


	19. Chapter 19

"We're going out to swim with Connie, we'll be home later bye!" Steven and Amethyst ran from the house giggling, not even waiting for Pearl to respond. She sighed and leaned back against the couch, flicking a piece of dust off the cushion. Once again she was left alone with her thoughts and she hated it. She was such an awful person, she couldn't take it. She had tricked her best friend, the gem she loved, into fusing with her because it made her feel better. She had betrayed her trust, and now she'd never speak to her again. Pearl jerked into a standing position as the warp pad went off. She watched Garnet land and walk into the house. She looked around the house until her eyes landed on Pearl, then she sighed and turned around, walking towards the temple.

"No! Garnet please, wait!" She paused and looked at Pearl over her shoulder. "I- uh…" Pearl gulped and sighed, sinking back onto the couch. "I can't take it anymore… I know what I did was wrong, so very wrong. I know I betrayed your trust. Just please… Say something to me, please…" Pearl covered her face with her hands to hide her tears and only looked up when the sound of Garnet's footsteps on the floor stopped in front of her. She wiped at her eyes and looked up, only to have Garnet kneel in front of her and grab her face.

"What you did was inexcusable. The worst type of betrayal I've eve' witnessed." Pearl felt tears building again and fought to keep them down, failing miserably. Garnet wiped her tears away and pulled her in for a kiss. "But I do forgive you Pearl. You mean too much to me to end it over something that can be mended, with work." Pearl felt a smile, a real smile, spreading across her face as she processed what Garnet was saying.

"R-really!?" Garnet nodded and Pearl practically screamed, she was so overcome with joy. "I- Garnet, thank you! I'll work my hardest to make it up to you I promise!" Garnet smiled and pulled her in for another kiss, this one longer, deeper. When she pulled away Pearl was blushing hard and a little dazed. Garnet simply chuckled and moved down to kiss and bite at her neck, making Pearl squirm. "A-ah! Garnet! What are you- hnnnnn…." Pearl practically melted when Garnet pushed her palm between her legs, the hard surface of her gem an excellent stimulant.

"I've missed you, I've missed this… Do I have permission to continue?" Pearl rolled her hips against Garnet's hand and nodded, a moan slipping out from between her lips. Garnet chuckled and pulled at her shirt, slipping it up and off of her, before she moved back to remove her bra. Pearl's ears, cheeks, neck, and shoulders all turned a deep blue as Garnet kissed her breasts, gem still rubbing against her.

"O-oh my goodness, Garnet… I've missed this to!" Garnet fazed her clothes away and tugged Pearl's shorts and underwear down, wasting no time in coaxing out her genitalia in order to bury herself deep inside Pearl. When she did, Pearl gave a loud moan and wrapped her arms and legs around her, pulling her closer for better friction. Garnet began rocking her hips slowly, letting Pearl enjoy it and also teasing her a bit. It was a slow burn that rose steadily until they were both sweating and hot, Pearl's body growing rigid underneath her's. The only sound in the house was the occasional moan from Pearl and the undeniable sound of sex, the wet 'shick' as Garnet pulled out and slipped back into her. It wasn't long after that Pearl was on the edge, her entire body stiff. She had her eyes squeezed shut tightly and had a death grip on Garnet's shoulders, but she continued, pumping in and out of her slowly. "G-Garnet, I think I'm going to…" Pearl trailed off and whined, her hips raising slightly to better the angle. She panted and huffed, wanting it so bad and coming so very close.

"Alright then, do it. Come for me Pearl." Garnet slipped in until their hips pressed against each other, and then she bit down right in the spot that drove Pearl crazy. She gasped and pulled Garnet closer as her walls tightened and her climax hit, her mind going blank with pleasure. Garnet held on for as long as she could until she couldn't bare it anymore and released inside of Pearl, their juices mixing. Pearl sighed as her body slowly relaxed, and Garnet slipped out of her, her tentacles retracting back into their pouch. Garnet picked Pearl up and settled into the couch with her, Pearl fazing on a pair of shorts and a large t-shirt. Garnet laughed and did the same, and Pearl slipped her hands under her shirt to hug her, her fingers dancing against her back.

"Thank you Garnet…" Pearl yawned as her eyes drifted closed slowly. Garnet nodded and kissed her gem, rubbing her hands over Pearl's shoulder blades. The smaller gem slipped into sleep and Garnet watched her, smiling when a holograph projected onto her chest from Pearl's gem. It was of them, sitting together on the hill watching the ocean. Garnet watched her sleep until Steven and Amethyst came home, and only then did she pick her up and carry her to her room to sleep in peace.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh how about this one!?" Pearl looked down at Steven as he raced up to her with a box of cereal in his hands. She didn't even read the name, just smiled and ruffled his hair, then slipped it into the basket under her arm.

"Whatever you want Steven." Steven slipped his hand into Pearl's and she lead him towards the produce aisle. She had just stopped to pick out a few of the boys favorite fruit, peaches of course, when she heard him gasp and he tugged his hand out from her's. "Steven?" She turned around and her eyes went wide.

"Garnet!" Pearl felt her cheeks heat up and she tucked her hair behind her ear as she watched the two interact.

"Hey, there's my little man!" Garnet lifted him into the air and he giggled loudly, his hands slipping into her hair.

"Garnet, I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too little buddy!" Garnet's eyes flicked over to Pearl and she did a double take, Pearl's face flushing a light pink. "Steven, who's your pretty friend?" Steven laughed as she set him down and ran over to grab Pearl's arm.

"This is my mom! Her name's Pearl." Steven tugged her closer and Garnet held out her hand. Pearl looked at it for a moment before grabbing and shaking it with her free hand.

"A very pretty name for a very pretty lady." Garnet gave Pearl her best smile, and the shorter woman's face darkened.

"Oh my, not really." Garnet released her hand and she waved it in the air before brushing hair out of her face. "It's just my name. The name I was born with. I mean-" Garnet laughed and Pearl cringed.

"Well I like it." The two women shared a smile and Steven looked up at them, his mouth spreading into a knowing grin. "Maybe you'd let me take you out sometime, Miss Pearl." Pearl snorted and Garnet's smile widened.

"Just Pearl, please. And I think… That sounds lovely." Garnet pulled Pearl's hand away from her hair and pressed a kiss to the back. Pearl's eyes widened and her fingers curled around her shirt, her grip tightening.

"Well then, I'll pick you up tonight at 8, if that's alright with you, ma'am." Pearl nodded and Garnet released her hand, then ruffled Steven's hair again. "I'll see you later than little buddy. Pearl." Garnet shot her a wink before walking off to grab what she needed. Pearl's heart fluttered as Steven tugged her towards the check out aisles, and she paid without much thought. She smiled down at him as he slipped his hand into her's and they walked towards their van, Pearl packing the items into the back while Steven opened the side door to climb inside. Pearl closed the back door and climbed into the driver's seat, clicking her seat belt and starting the van automatically. She froze with her fingers on the radio button, getting ready to play Steven's favorite station, when it hit her. She had a date. Tonight. With a very beautiful woman. She gulped and pulled out of her parking space, heading off towards home.

–

"Are you sure this looks alright?" Pearl checked her outfit over for about the millionth time since she'd put it on and Amethyst groaned. Steven held up a pair of modest flats and Pearl accepted them with a smile.

"Mom, you look fine. Can I please leave now?!" Amethyst hopped off the couch and inched towards the door.

"Now now, you can't leave you have to watch Steven!" Amethyst groaned and flopped back onto the couch.

"Why!? He's old enough, he can watch himself!" Before Pearl could reply there was a knock at the door. Her eyes widened and she stumbled to slip on the shoes before she rushed to the door and, after fixing her hair and composing herself, opened it to find Garnet on the other side. She was dressed modestly and laid back; a pair of nice slacks, shining black shoes, a white button up shirt, and a loose black tie. Her eyes swept down Pearl's body and she felt her face heating up. Steven had picked out a modest light blue sundress with a white sash around the middle that tied into a bow at the back. Amethyst had offered to do her make up, and she was a master. Pearl's eyes were outlined in dark black eyeliner that curved off into beautiful wings, which made her baby blues absolutely shine. Her cheeks were a light rosy pink and her lips were a deep sultry red. Garnet eyes flickered to Pearl's lips more than once, and Pearl found her confidence building.

"You look, absolutely gorgeous." Garnet grinned at her and Pearl felt her cheeks heat up.

"Thank you… You look very good as well." Pearl heard Amethyst fake gag and fought not to glare at her. "Ah, we should probably go. It's getting close to our reservation time." Garnet nodded and offered her arm, and Pearl hesitantly wrapped her hands around her bicep. It was unsurprisingly well muscled, and she fought the urge to squeeze and explore. Garnet shot Steven a wink before closing the door behind them. Amethyst waited until she heard the car start and drive away then she turned to grin at her brother.

"Hey Steve-O. How'd you like to go somewhere fun?"

–

Silence. They had been sitting in silence for a good twenty minutes since they had entered the restaurant, except to order, and Pearl's nerves were starting to get to her. Finally, Garnet cleared her throat and leaned back in her chair.

"So tell me Pearl, what do you do for a living?" Pearl jumped slightly at the break in silence but recovered with a quick smile.

"Oh! I'm a history teacher. In my teen years I was a mechanic, but that's no way for a mother to act." Garnet crooked an eyebrow at her.

"You say that as if your teen years was ages ago." Pearl sighed and gave a shirt laugh, her finger twining together.

"It feels like eons.." Before Garnet could say more their food arrived, and they settled into a comfortable silence as they ate. Garnet felt pressure building in her bladder and excused herself to use the restroom leaving Pearl to herself. She sighed and buried her face in her hands. This date was going horribly. She looked up and saw Garnet walking out of the bathroom, but tensed up when she heard the distinct sound of motorcycles revving. She'd know that sound anywhere, because the only person in town with one was her daughter. Her head whipped to the window as she watched a flash of purple speed by, and she immediately signaled the waiter for the check. She paid as Garnet walked up to her and she grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant.

"Pearl wait!" Pearl's dress whipped to the side as the motorcycle raced past her, kicking up sprays of dirt. Pearl coughed and her eyes went wide as something stuck out to her. There were two people on the motorcycle.

"STEVEN!" Pearl took off after them and she heard Garnet curse before her footfalls fell into step behind her. Pearl followed them around the corner and towards the teenagers' "secret hide out". When they reached it Pearl was breathing hard and her face was deep red, her hair askew and her date ruined. And she was beyond pissed. She stormed through the door, Garnet following a short distance behind her, and marched into the main room of an abandoned warehouse. Teenagers lined the walls and filled the center, dancing to a heavy base line. And right in the middle of it all was Amethyst and Steven. The poor boy looked lonely and afraid, and Pearl's blood boiled as she stomped over to them. Pearl cleared her throat and Amethyst turned around, her grin slipping away and the color draining from her face. "This is what you call watching your brother!?" Amethyst stammered for a minute before Pearl held up a finger to silence her. "You've endangered your brother's life, you've disobeyed my instructions, and you ruined my evening. Get Steven home right now. I'll decide what to do with you later." Amethyst hung her head and tugged Steven out a side door, the sound of her motorcycle starting and driving away filling the now silent building. Pearl ignored the stares shot her way and left the way she came. Garnet followed silently behind her until they were in the alley beside the restaurant. Only then did she grab Pearl's hand and pull her to a stop. "I'm sorry you had to see that Garnet, my daughter is… Eccentric. She doesn't follow the rules, she blazes her own path and life. While I'm extremely proud, sometimes we just don't see eye to eye and I-"

"Pearl." The shorter woman looked up at her in surprise. She had finally used her name. Their eyes locked and Pearl felt a fire light in her stomach. Garnet's eyes were deep and there was something inside she couldn't put a word to, but whatever it was she knew what it was and she hoped she was right. Garnet pressed her back against the wall and then they were kissing. It was hot and desperate, and Pearl felt embarrassment at the way she was behaving. She was giving into her lustful urges like some horny teenager, but she couldn't help it. Garnet tasted so sweet and her body felt oh so nice pressed against hers. She wanted more, craved more, her mind screamed for more. "Can I take you home?" It was mumbled against her neck as Garnet moved down her body and Pearl let a moan slip out before releasing a breathy yes. Garnet pulled Pearl's legs up and around her waist, and pressed against her harder, her teeth scraping against her skin. She pulled away from Pearl suddenly and grabbed her hand to pull her to her car. They climbed in and raced to Garnet's house, entering it without grandeur. As soon as the lock clicked Pearl tackled Garnet back and pressed their lips together, her hands racing to undo the buttons on her shirt. Her hands were sweating and she couldn't get a good grip on the buttons, it took her several tries to get the first undone.

"Fuck this." Pearl ripped her shirt apart and slid her fingers against Garnet's stomach and ribs.

"I'd prefer you to fuck me." Garnet flipped them over and kissed Pearl. It was all teeth and desperation and Pearl thought maybe she was in love but she wasn't sure. When Garnet's hand slipped between her legs and her mind went fuzzy, that's when she knew she was in for the ride of her life.

–

Garnet watched Pearl's eyes flutter open slowly, a small smile spreading across her face. Pearl's eyes widened and she shot into a sitting position, gripping the sheets and trying to hide herself.

"Where- wha-" Her face was bright red and Garnet thought she was absolutely adorable.

"Good morning to you too, gorgeous." Garnet leaned in for a kiss and Pearl sat frozen, staring at Garnet as she leaned away to stare at her. "Are you alright?"

"We. We had sex?" Garnet let slip a large goofy grin, her eyes lighting up.

"Oh yes. Several times. Or do you not remember?" Her hands slid around Pearl's waist and pulled her closer. Pearl groaned at her stiff joints. Her hips were so sore, she felt as though she had been crushed. She felt Garnet kissing at sensitive areas on her neck and assumed she had more than a few love bites and hickeys.

"I remember. Did you… Enjoy yourself?" Garnet froze and pulled Pearl closer.

"More than you'll ever know." Pearl's heart fluttered.

"Then mayhaps we could do this again sometime?"

"Which part?" Garnet chuckled and pulled away from Pearl, pushing a stray piece of hair from the shorter woman's eyes. "The date or the sex?"

"Yes." Pearl flashed a cheeky grin and Garnet nodded in fake astonishment.

"I'll have to think about it." She laughed as Pearl hit her shoulder playfully. "Your proposal has been reviewed by the council and it has been accepted. Hey." Garnet grabbed Pearl's chin and pulled her in for a kiss. "I'm joking with ya. I'd love to." Pearl giggled and bit her lip, her eyes shifting to stare at Garnet's lips.

"Maybe right now?" Garnet chuckled and pulled her in for another kiss, shifting slowly to lean over her as she pressed Pearl down against her bed.

"The council approves."


	21. Chapter 21

Pearl clashed swords with the gem in front of her, then pushed them back with all her might and as they fell, she stabbed them through the gem. Their physical form poofed and their gem fell to the ground in pieces. Pearl gave a sigh and ran off, looking for Garnet, Amethyst, Steven, Peridot, Lapis, ANYONE. Home world had finally invaded. This was the battle for Earth. The six of them, plus Connie, were all that was left to defend the humans. Pearl heard a grunt and ran in its direction. She'd know that voice anywhere. She slid to a halt as she entered a clearing, and what she saw before her knocked the breath she didn't need from her lungs. It was an armored drone, one of the gems bred as Homeworld's main defense, twice the size of Jasper and just as mean. It was a turquoise and it was massive. Its gem was centered between its ribs, its entire body layered in thick armor. Garnet jumped out of the way as it swung its sword down, barely missing. Pearl felt a fire building in her, she had to do something, she had to protect her mate. She took off at a run towards them both, her sword low at her side, only bringing it up to parry a jab from the opposing gem.

"Pearl, don't! She'll kill you!" Garnet jumped out of the way of yet another thrust and watched Pearl roll to the right, jabbing the drone in its side, rolling back towards Garnet when the gem roared and swung at her. Pearl held her sword up and glared at the monster as it turned to face her.

"I can do this!" The gem bent its knees and charged her head on. Pearl blocked out Garnet's commands to get out of the way. She was her own gem, only she could control her actions. She took a deep breath and steadied her mind. She spread her feet and held her sword up, she was ready. Stance wide, body lowered to make a smaller target, she was ready. The gem reached her and swung its sword down lightening fast, but she was ready to defend and easily blocked it. She held the gem away for as long as possible before she saw Garnet running to her right. Pearl pulled away at the last second and watched Garnet tackled the gem to the ground and then hop away. The turquoise roared and ran at Pearl, swinging her sword at her. Pearl blocked the first blow, then the second, and every swing after that. Right foot, Left foot, Pearl repeated the sequence over and over in her head as their sword play quickened, faster and faster and faster.

"Pearl get out of there!" She was momentarily distracted and the drone punched her in her mouth, sending her flying back. She picked herself up with her arms and looked over at Garnet, who was desperately trying to get the gems attention. Pearl watched the gem grin and stalk towards her, crushing the blade of her sword under its boot. Pearl glanced at Garnet, heard nothing as she yelled at her, screamed for her to run. She would win, they would win this war and then they could return home. As a family together until the end. She stood on shaking legs and summoned her spear, spinning it and holding it out at the gem. The turquoise merely laughed and charged her, sword held high. At the last moment, as the sword swung towards her gem, Pearl kneeled down at slammed her spear up, praying to the Goddesses. They both disappeared in a cloud as a gem poofed, and Garnet ran towards the cloud, tears streaming down her face. She searched around her, the smoke leaving visibility low. As the cloud settled, Garnet caught sight of the outline of… Something. She ran towards it, gauntlets at the ready, and sighed with relief. Pearl still knelt where she had dropped, her sword her only support. A pile of gem shards lay in front of her. She looked up at Garnet and a smile slowly spread across her face. Garnet dropped to her knees at her side and swept her up in a hug, pressing a kiss to her cheek before she squeezed her. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, or I swear." Pearl snuggled into her and wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck, closing her eyes and sighing.

"I won't, I promise." They rested for a moment before they slowly pulled apart. Garnet pecked her on the lips before they separated completely and stood, Pearl grabbing her dropped spear.

"Come on, let's go find the othe's and regroup." Pearl nodded and followed her back into the tree line, the two taking off at a run towards the sound of battle. Pearl let herself smile. She did it.


	22. Chapter 22

Garnet felt her lip quirk up slightly as Pearl's grip on her arm tightened slightly and she leaned further into her side. They were walking down the boardwalk together. Alone. For once. Garnet felt Pearl sigh and press her face against her arm. Garnet flexed slightly and lead her around a turn, pride swelling slightly, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw him. The very bane of her existence, Mayor Bill Dewey. She flinched when he caught sight of them and flashed Pearl a large grin.

"Garnet? Why did you stop?" Pearl leaned away from her and grabbed her hand, squeezing it slightly.

"Aw, Pearl and Garnet, the two best from the mysterious Crystal Gems! How are you doing tonight?" Dewey walked right up to Pearl and grabbed her free hand, lifting it to kiss the back. Pearl stepped into Garnet's side and glanced at her, face masked but Garnet could still see a hint of discomfort.

"Ah…. Yes, thank you… Human male." Pearl pulled her hand back and wiped it on her shorts, her grip on Garnet's arm tightening.

"You can call me Bill, Pearl. Honestly, we're both adults. Speaking of adults, why don't you join me on a date this evening? Just you and me and a little champagne. Let's see where the night takes us." He winked at her and that set Garnet over the edge. She took a step forward, her teeth and hands clenched. Pearl tightened her grip and held her back, Dewey stepping back slightly.

"She's not 'nterested 'n you, she doesn't like you, leave 'er 'lone or I will personal kick your 'ss do you understand?" Dewey's face blanched and he nodded, held up his hands, then turned on his heels and ran away.

"Garnet, honestly, what was that about!" Garnet grabbed her hand and tugged her back home. They entered the house and headed straight for the temple door, which opened on Pearl's room. Garnet stomped over to the edge and jumped off, Pearl jumping after her and chasing her into her secret bedroom. "Garnet! Would you stop, tell me what's wrong with you!" She turned away from Pearl, her whole body tense.

"I don't know." Pearl scoffed and walked around to stare at her.

"You don't know!? Garnet! Would you just-" Pearl cut off and her face softened. Garnet's face was bright red, and she was shaking slightly. "Garnet. Were you jealous?"

"…maybe." Pearl laughed and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"Garnet! You don't need to get jealous! You're my mate… I don't want anyone else. Especially not some sweaty Earth male." Garnet let a smile slip and Pearl grinned, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Garnet sat down on their bed and pulled Pearl to sit on her lap, nuzzling her neck with her nose. "Garnet! You're such a tease." Pearl giggled as Garnet pressed her lips to her jaw, trailing them up to her lips. Pearl hummed happily and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "Much better…" Garnet flipped them over and pressed her against the bed, sucking in Pearl's bottom lip to nibble on it.

"You're mine, and only mine. I'm sorry I got jealous…" Pearl moaned and nodded, pulling her closer.

"I don't c-care just… Let's couple, please?" She moaned lightly and Garnet grinned.

"Anything for you, love."


	23. Chapter 23

"Do another! Do another!" Steven and Connie both giggled as Sardonyx proofed away the group of rabbits around them.

"If my fans command! I've never had such a lively audience before, it's all very flattering!" She grinned down at them and poofed her top hat away. Finally. An audience that liked her act! First she held up her left hands, then her right hands, the two kids sitting in front of her grinning and oohing in anticipation. "As you see I've got nothing in my hands! Now, one two-" She threw up her hands and pink flowers rained down from the ceiling. "Three!" Steven and Connie burst into applause, giggling and running around as the flowers danced around them.

"Sardonyx this is amazing! How did you do that!?" Connie stopped in front of her, eyes full of stars and hands clasped together.

"Why, it's magic my dear!" Sardonyx laughed deeply and patted her on the head. "It's getting late, and while I do enjoy a good show, I believe it's time Garnet and Pearl return to you. If you ever want another show, just feel free to ask, and I'll be back in a flash!" Sardonyx winked at them and then she was gone. Pearl's hands were tangled in Garnet's hair and one of her legs was wrapped around her waist: Their lips pressed together in a chaste kiss. As they pulled apart, they grinned at each other. Garnet swooped Pearl up into her arms and kissed her on the forehead, which made Pearl giggle like a schoolgirl.

"Garnet, Pearl, that was amazing!" Connie grabbed Steven's hands and they swung around, giggling and laughing together.

"'M glad you two enjoyed 't. 'T's bedtime now, why don't you two 'was off t' bed now? Pearl and I… 'Ave some stuff to discuss." Pearl's face turned a deep blue as Garnet set her down on her feet.

"Yes! Lots of things…" Pearl licked her lips and picked Steven up to hug him. She kissed him on top of his head and set him back down, ruffling his hair.

"Okay! Connie come on, we can make a blanket fort!" The two kids ran up to the loft and Pearl grabbed Garnet's arm, then tugged her towards the temple.

"Come on Garnet. Let's go and… Discuss." Pearl grinned, a devious glint in her eye. Garnet chuckled and scooped her up, opening her door and carrying her to the edge of her waterfall.

"With pleasure." Pearl laughed and clutched onto her as she jumped off.


	24. Chapter 24

Lapis sighed and walked from the main part of the house into the little add-on the gems had made for her and Peridot. At first, sharing a room with the technician had seemed like the WORST idea anyone had ever had. It came to grow on her though, and so had Peridot. Mm Peridot… Just the thought of the green gem made her shiver, her skin tingling. The two had become close, closer than anyone knew. Lapis knew she wanted Peridot as her mate, and she was sure she felt the same. But… There was always that nagging feeling, that little voice telling her that she wasn't good enough. That she was too broken. Lapis stood in the doorway and watched as Peridot grumbled to herself while she built on a small device. She was building a defense system for the house because she didn't want her stuff getting wrecked, or so she said. Lapis knew it was because she secretly cared about all of them, especially Steven. After she had gotten all her parts back, the two had hit it off well. They were all great friends. Lapis cleared her throat and closed the door as Peridot turned to look at her, her face turning a dark green.

"Ah, Lapis… Is there something I can do for you?" Lapis giggled. She was always so formal when they were alone.

"Well, there might be something…" Lapis walked up to her chair and held out her hand, a smile spreading across her face. "Dance with me?" Peridot stuttered slightly before she cleared her throat.

"Lapis honestly… I don't have time for nonsense. I have to get this completed and put up so that Ste- uh, I mean my things don't get wrecked and-" Lapis groaned and grabbed her hand, yanking her out of her chair.

"Peri please, just shut up and dance with me." Peridot stumbled against her and slipped one arm around Lapis' waist, the other intertwining with Lapis'. Lapis led her in a slow waltz, and Peridot kept to the motions. One two three, one two three, over and over. Lapis sighed and stopped, causing Peridot to stumble slightly.

"Wha- Why'd you stop?" Peridot blushed and she puffed up, obviously embarrassed.

"You're holding back, I can't tell. Come on Peri, would you just dance with me?" Peridot stared at her in silence. Lapis sighed, and was about to give up when she was tugged against her lover's chest. "Peridot, what are you doing?"

"Shut up and dance with me." Peridot pushed her back, took control, and led her into a sensual tango. Lapis felt her face heat up as she was twirled around and pulled back against Peridot's chest, the other's hands roaming across her hips and stomach as they danced. Lapis spun back around and Peridot caught her, dipping her low. Lapis felt her breath catch, could feel Peridot's breath brush against her lips as she pulled her closer. Their lips were so very close, and Lapis was about to make the move to connect them when the door slammed open and in ran Steven.

"Guys we're back!" Peridot screamed and dropped Lapis. "Oh oops! Sorry Lapis…" She groaned and glared at Peridot, who winced and turned around to walk back to her table.

"She'll be fine. And what did I say about knocking?" Steven twirled his fingers and gave a nervous laugh.

"To do it?"

"Exactly. Now please, Steven. I have work to do." The boy nodded and waved at Lapis before leaving, making a point to close the door behind him. Lapis sighed and walked up behind Peridot, sliding her hands down her shoulders and around her neck to hug her from behind.

"He loves you ya know." Peridot sighed and nodded, grabbing one of Lapis' hands and holding it. Lapis placed a lingering kiss on her cheek before pulling away. "I'm thinking about a nap. Join me?" Peridot turned around to look at her and she offered her hand. She stared at it for a second before nodding and taking it, allowing Lapis to lead her to the bed.

"A nap sounds good."


	25. Chapter 25

Pearl fought down a moan, her fingers buried in Garnet's hair, and Garnet smiled against her neck, her teeth working on a very sensitive spot. The tips of her fingers worked underneath Pearl's shorts, pushing them slowly down her thighs. Pearl gasped and wrapped her hands around Garnet's, pulling them away.

"Garnet, not here! Anyone could walk in..." Pearl shot a glance over Garnet's shoulder, looking around the kitchen to make sure they were alone. Garnet chuckled and pulled her back in for a kiss.

"Pearl, calm down. Steven, Peridot, and Amethyst went to Greg's to help him clean out his storage. We're completely alone. Let's have some fun," Garnet kissed her way down to Pearl's collar, running her hands down her sides and onto her waist. She placed an open mouth kiss right where it counted and Pearl released a gasp which quickly dissolved into a moan. Her hands shot up to Garnet's shoulders and she pulled her closer, struggling to hop up on the counter as she wrapped her legs around Garnet's hips. Garnet lifted her up easily and pressed her against the counter, grinding their hips together. Pearl whimpered and groaned as Garnet pushed her shorts down, her fingers skimming against Pearl's center.

"Garnet, please, I don't think we have a lot of time to spare. Could you please just..." Pearl squealed as Garnet picked her up and laid her down on the floor, pulling her shorts and underwear completely off.

"Gladly." Garnet lifted Pearl up by her hips and pressed a heated open-mouth kiss to her slit, Pearl's legs wrapping around her shoulders. Pearl slapped a hand over her mouth to muffle a high pitched moan and Garnet pulled away from her smiling, a thin line of Pearl's lubrication hanging between her lips and Pearl. She pressed another open mouth kiss to her center, licking her slit and pressing her tongue against her clit, then pushed a finger inside of her and curled it to rub pressure on her g-spot. Pearl gasped and whimpered, then pushed her shirt up to grab and massage her breasts. Garnet added another finger and scissored them to stretch her before adding yet another. Pearl huffed and moaned, her head swimming as her orgasm built. She bit down on her lip and caught Garnet's eyes, the fusion grinning down at her as she sucked in her clit and rubbed it between her teeth. Pearl lost it. The fingers inside her and the clitoral stimulation, plus the look Garnet was giving her sent her crashing over the edge, her walls pulsing around Garnet's fingers. She released a high pitched scream that sounded similiar to Garnet's name, but she wasn't completely sure. She was too busy staring at Pearl, watching the way she ground her hips against her fingers, the way her nose scrunched, the way she bit down on her lip and squeezed her eyes closed. She was absolutely beautiful, and Garnet said as much out loud. Pearl huffed and smiled at her as she came down slowly, her eyelids fluttering open.

"I wouldn't say beautiful, but thank you." Garnet lowered her back down to the floor and Pearl sat up to kiss her. Garnet laughed and pulled Pearl onto her lap.

"Well, I say you're the most beautiful gem in the entire galaxy." Garnet kissed her again, this time tender and slow, and Pearl sighed as she relaxed against her.

"You're so very sweet, Garnet. Oh, no, but wait! What about you?" Garnet grinned and pulled her into another kiss.

"Only if you're offerin'." Pearl smiled into the kiss and ran a hand down the front of Garnet's suit.

"Oh, I am. And trust me, this is going to blow your-"

"Pearl! Garnet! We're home!"

"I don't see those overly grown clods anywhere. Maybe they escaped while they had a chance." Pearl's eyes blew wide as saucers and Garnet sprang into action immediately, grabbing her shorts and thrusting them into her hands. Pearl slipped them on and up within seconds and they both stood from their hiding place. "Oh. Great. There they are." Peridot sulked towards the bathroom to sleep and Steven ran at them excitedly, yet another of Greg's wacky things in hand. The boy took their full attention and Pearl fought off a dark blush as he talked to them, an unwelcome wetness beginning to seep between her legs and into her shorts. She cleared her throat to gain Garnet's attention and gave her a desperate look. Garnet somehow, goddess bless her, understood and made up some weak excuse that they had very important gem business in the temple to attend to (no you can't come along this is just between Pearl and I, you're too young) and they escaped into Pearl's room.

"That was the closest I ever want to get to being caught." Pearl took a moment to catch her breath and then looked over to find Garnet grinning at her. "What?"

"Does your offer still stand?"


	26. Chapter 26

"Oh, Garnet, we shouldn't!" Pearl bit back a moan as Garnet pulled her into a searing kiss, her hands roaming over her waist and down to her petticoats.

"I know your father would kill us both, but he's not here at the moment. Besides, he's not expected back for another hour, we have plenty of time." Garnet picked her up and carried her to her bed, laying her down gently and kissing down to her neck.

"Oh, hnng..." Pearl moaned and grabbed onto Garnet's shoulders. "Oh, but what if he finds out!"

"He won't, as long as you can keep from makin' too much noise." Pearl pushed her up and off then sat up with a huff.

"I can promise you, you will be the only one making too much noise." Pearl grabbed the front of Garnet's vest and began to undo the buttons, then threw it to the floor followed by her shirt and tie. Pearl's hands ghosted over the binding of Garnet's chest and swept down to her pants, unbuttoning them and pushing them down to reveal a pair of plain white boxer briefs. Pearl lifted an eyebrow and shot her a curious look.

"What? They're comfortable. Now turn around." Pearl did as asked and Garnet began unlacing her. Garnet let her skirts drop away until she was left in only her chemise and corset. Garnet reached for the laces but couldn't find them. "Pearl. Where are your laces?" She watched her girlfriend's shoulders turn bright red. "Pearl?" She turned slowly and Garnet's mouth dropped. Her corset was laced in the front with a silk bow, Pearl's breasts pushed up just right. Garnet was absolutely speachless. Pearl laughed at her stunned face and grabbed her hands, leading them to the bow at the bottom of her corset. Garnet pulled the string undone and unlaced it slowly, fingers barely brushing against Pearl's chemise as more and more of it was exposed. She got it completely unlaced and pushed it off, only one piece of clothing left between her and Pearl's naked skin. Pearl's hardened nipples were noticeable through the thin fabric, and on impulse Garnet ran her hands over her breasts, rubbing her thumbs over the hard nubs. Pearl gasped and shivered, her hands clawing up Garnet's arms to her shoulders.

"Garnet..." The glazed look in Pearl's eyes, the way she whispered her name, her ragged breathing, the way she bit her lip and rubbed her thighs together, squirming. Garnet barely restrained herself as she tore the chemise at the front and pressed Pearl against the bed, ravishing her neck with teeth and tongue. Pearl whined and begged, pushing against Garnet to send her lower and lower. "P-please...?" It was both a command and a question, and Garnet wasn't about to refuse.

"Pearl... Before we continue, I just want to tell you that I-" There was a shout and the sound of a carriage pulling up to the house. Pearl's eyes went wide and her face paled significantly as she pushed Garnet off of her.

"Father's home! You have to leave. NOW." Pearl grabbed her corset and laced it quickly, ignoring the ripped fabric of her chemise, and quickly threw on her skirts. Garnet finished lacing her tie just as Pearl turned for her to tie the bow of her dress. Garnet did so in a pinch, and soon they were hurrying towards the parlor. They barely made it in time to grab their tea cups and take a drink before Pearl's father burst through the doors, eyeing them suspiciously.

"Oh! Father! You're home." Pearl stood with a smile and stood to greet him with a kiss. "How was business?"

"Fine as always. Doctor Toujours, I wasn't expecting to see you this evening." Garnet held his gaze, unflinching.

"Father, Garnet stopped in for a visit just moments ago. I didn't think you would mind, but I apologize if you are bothered by her being here." Her father huffed and turned to her.

"Of course not, my Pearl. Please, enjoy your tea. If you'll excuse me." He gave a short bow and turned to leave. Garnet touched Pearl's arm and gave her a nod before following him out of the room.

"Mr. White, if you would please." He stopped and turned back to her, pulling at the fingers of his gloves to remove them. "Sir, I know you do now like me, and I know the reason for that mistrust." He huffed.

"Doctor Tou-"

"Please allow me to finish sir. I will not hold anything against you. In our time, women like me are not well liked, I know. But I love your daughter. And I would like to ask you for her hand." He stared at her a moment, removing his gloves, then turned and set them on a side table with a sigh.

"Doctor-"

"Please, call me Garnet. Doctor seems to formal for this sort of conversation."

"Pardon me. Garnet. I love my daughter whole heartedly. I encouraged her when she wished to get an education, I encourage her still as she works on her machines with much skill and grace. I know that, when I lost her mother I.." His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat. "I fell lost, and I know I was not the kindest to her or others. But, as I've stated, I love her unconditionally. And I know that she loves you... So, with that information in hand, I gladly give you my consent." Garnet was speechless for a moment, but quickly pulled herself together.

"Thank you sir. I promise you, you will not regret your decision." She gave him a nod and walked back towards the parlor.

"Garnet." She turned to look at him. "Take care of my little girl." They shared a small smile before both went about their business. When Garnet returned to the parlor, Pearl shot up, a thousand questions written across her face.

"Pearl. As I was saying before we were interrupted." The other woman's face turned bright red, and she looked away. Garnet walked up to her and grabbed her hands, pulling them up to kiss the backs of each. "I love you Pearl." Her head snapped up and their eyes met, Pearl's wide and searching. Garnet felt herself getting lost in the deep baby blues, but snapped out of it. She was on a mission. "So, it is with great affection that I ask you to be my wife."

"Wha- But G-Garnet, my father-!"

"He has given his permission. So, my Pearl. Will you accept?" Pearl was speechless. So much to say, so little time. She settled for a single word.

"Yes."


	27. Chapter 27

**A have a message, for those of you that followed my stories on Tumblr. I would firstly like to apologize for deleting. Terrible things happened and I'd rather not talk about them. Sadly, I do not have any of my Lapidot drabbles. I was forced off before I could recover any of them. I'm sorry, but I can't take the questions about them anymore, it just reminds me of what happened and on one hand I'm angry but on the other I'm hurt and it's a hurt I never want to remember. Please, stop asking about them. I've made a new Tumblr, so if you really want you can Private Message me on here and I'll give it to you so you can send in requests for drabbles there.**

* * *

"Oh, no, this consistancy can't be right..." Pearl rubbed at her face, hands coated in flour as she stared at the bowl she was currently mixing. "It just looks too dry... Maybe I put in too much flour? Hmm..." She read over the instructions again and sighed. "I guess this is right..." She folded the batter into a cake pan and slipped it into the oven, double checking the temperature to make sure it was just right. After she was sure it was correct and the timer was set she hopped up to sit on the counter, leaning back to relax with another sigh.

"Why are you sittin' in here all alone so early in the day?" She gasped and practically jumped out of her skin as she whipped around to look behind her.

"Oh, it's just you." She sighed in relief and relaxed again as Garnet walked around the counter to stand in front of her. Her hands wrapped around Pearl's waist and pulled her in for a kiss, her fingers grazing the bottom of her shirt. "Oh, no you don't. Not this time!" Pearl pushed Garnet away and gave her a patronizing look, Garnet replying with only a smirk and a kiss placed against her neck. "Garnet, please. I really don't want to burn this one!"

"Come on Pearl. I know how important it is to you to make Steven's birthday cake, but we have a few minutes to spare. Besides, this is the anniversary of our first night spent together. We should be celebrating as well." Garnet pulled her into another kiss and Pearl sighed, melting against her.

"I know, but... We should wait until tonight. Then we can really celebrate." She batted her eyelashes and gave her the best seductive look she could muster. Garnet grinned and licked her lips, then moved her hips forward to bump them against Pearl's.

"If you say so. But please, one more kiss?" Pearl laughed. She nodded and pulled Garnet closer, their lips barely brushing together.

"First, tell me how much you love me." Garnet's eyes met Pearl's have lidded ones through her visor, and she smiled.

"More than anything in the world. I would fight a thousand gem armies to keep you safe. No force on this or any other planet would ever keep me from you. I love you Pearl. With every single particle of my being." Pearl's eyes were wide, a goofy grin spread wide across her face.

"You've definitely earned that kiss now." Garnet chuckled and pulled her in for a slow kiss, her hands slipping under her shirt to run up her back, pushing her shirt up with it. Pearl blushed and grabbed Garnet's face to deepen the kiss.

"Maybe we could take this elsewhere. I know I'd like to-" She was interrupted by the kitchen timer going off, and Pearl squirmed out of her grasp, panting slightly.

"As much as I'd love to, I really need to finish this cake..." Garnet nodded in understanding and gave her a final peck on the cheek before walking towards the door.

"I'm going to go check on Peridot. We'll continue this late'." With one final smirk she was out the door, a flustered Pearl left in her wake.


	28. Chapter 28

Garnet took a deep breath and released it slowly, focusing on the silence around her. She was in a hidden location deep within the temple, only accessible from her room and only she knew about it. It was deathly silent, and she came here to think and to meditate. She also came to talk to the two gems at the core of her very being, the ones who's love she represented. While Garnet was her own gem, Ruby and Sapphire could still share themselves with her or take over as they deemed fit. It hadn't happened in millenia that they took control, but she wasn't going to take any risks. But now was different from other times; now she had been summoned by them. She shut her eyes and took another deep breath, sinking into the depths of her mind. They came to her, walking from the darkness hand in hand.

"Hello, Garnet. It has been quite some time since we've last conversed." Sapphire smiled at her, ever the diplomat.

"Yeah long time no see!" Ruby grinned and chuckled.

"Yes, it has." They sat across from eachother, silence enveloping them. "What is it you've summoned me for?" Sapphire and Ruby shared a look and then turned back to her.

"We're here to talk about Pearl." Sapphire was straight to the point, no sugar coating necessary.

"Yeah. We've noticed how touchy-feely she's been with us, and how you never seem to mind. So, we just wanted to know how you feel about her." Ruby winked at her.

"Well, as you know Pearl is, well, a Pearl. She looks up to those in power. She needs constant affirmation of her skills, and it seems she's found her needs met with me. She gives herself to those in power. Noting more, nothing less." Sapphire cleared her throat and scooted a bit closer.

"It would seem that way, but have you really truly thought about it? Pearl treated Rose Quartz much differently than she does you. Pearl fights beside you, not for you. Why don't you try to assess it again?"

"I don't understand why we're talking about this. It is simply that she loves the power I hold. She doesn't love me." Ruby groaned and threw her hands up.

"Have we taught you nothing? Listen kiddo, I know a gem in love when I see one and Pearl is head over heels for you. I never realized we were so dense!" Ruby gave Sapphire a look that made her giggle, then looked back at Garnet. "You only say those things because you don't want us to disapprove of you. We know how you feel Garnet. You love her. And deep down inside of you, you know she loves you too." Garnet didn't know what to say. It wasn't often she got to talk to them, and when they did talk it was mostly about Steven. This was completely new, and she hadn't even seen it coming. So much for future vision. But the more she thought on it, the more she knew Ruby was right.

"'lright." She nodded her head and stood. "You're right. I can't believe I've lied to myself for so long. Pearl has feelings for me." Sapphire and Ruby shared a small smile.

"Go get her. We'll see you again, some day." They two smaller gems stood and linked hands before walking back into the dark. Garnet took a deep breath and released it slowly. She was back in the temple, back where she had started. Now, however, she had a mission to accomplish.

It was no trouble finding her. She was in Steven's room, folding his laundry. She was humming a tune from long ago, an old love story sung during the years of the rebellion. She jumped when Garnet sat beside her, hand fanning her face.

"Oh! Garnet! You scared me." She smiled shyly, hands coming to rest on her knees.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just..." Garnet wasn't used to feeling nervous, it wasn't a good feeling. She cleared her throat and grabbed Pearl's hands with her own, pulling them up to hold them against her chest. "I find myself- What I mean to say is, Pearl, I think I..." Garnet growled. She hated feeling this way. Not knowing what was going to happen. Pearl's eyes were wide, her cheeks stained a light blue; she looked absolutely beautiful. Garnet had the urge to kiss her, to hold her close for all of eternity. So she did just that. Pearl gave a surprised 'oh!' as Garnet pulled her forward into a kiss, her arms moving to wrap around her waist. Pearl's hands stayed against her chest, gripping the fabric of her suit. They pulled apart slowly, stopping when only the tips of their noses touched.

"Garnet..." Pearl barely had time to think of a response when a small gasp pulled their attention towards the door. Steven was grinning and staring at them, stars in his eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" Pearl stuttered and pulled away from her, face bright blue, trying to think of a good excuse. "I knew it! Amethyst totally owes me five dollars! I'm so happy for you two!" He ran over and hugged both of them before running back out the door, screaming Amethyst's name.

"Oh, no, Garnet what are we going t-" Garnet pulled her into another kiss, hands warm against her back.

"We'll figure that out later, but right now just kiss me." Pearl smiled and nodded, allowing Garnet to pull her in once more.


	29. Chapter 29

Garnet smiled at Steven in the rear-view mirror, the little boy giggling at her as they drove through the streets of Beach City.

"Are you excited little man?" Steven giggled and swung his feet.

"Yes! I can't wait to see Connie!" The seven year old through his hands up in the air and squealed as Garnet turned a corner. She laughed and shot a look at her GPS to get her barring, then turned into the driveway that she assumed was the correct one. Garnet got Steven out of his car seat and held his hand as they walked to the front door, the little guy chanting "Connie! Connie! Connie!" all the way to the door. Garnet grabbed his other hand and swung him up and around to her other side as they reached the door and he giggled, jumping around at her feet when she released him. "Again again again!" Garnet laughed and rang the door bell, then bent over to pick him up.

"Later little man." Garnet looked away from him and at the door, smiling at the girl in the door way.

"Connie!" Steven squirmed out of her grasp and hugged his friend, tackling her to the ground.

"Connie! I told you, you can't open the door unless I'm wi- Oh..." Garnet's eyes went wide as who could only be Connie's babysitter opened the door further. "H-hello..." She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked up at Garnet through her lashes, a small smile gracing her lovely lips. She was absolutely gorgeous. Her hair was strawberry blonde and cut short at her ears. Her eyes were full, shining icy blue, absolutely breath taking. She was wearing a light grey sweater, and a white skirt that stopped halfway down her thighs, giving a grand show of her impossibly long legs. Garnet gulped and nodded, drumming her fingers on her thighs. She fought down a feeling of embarrassment, she'd only worn comfortable clothes. Ripped jeans, converse, a random band t-shirt, and her favorite leather jacket. Realizing she'd just been staring at her, Garnet coughed and gave her a small smile.

"Hi. You must be Pearl." Garnet held out a hand and the other woman took it, her smile growing. Her hands were small and delicate in Garnet's larger ones, they were inexplicably soft and Garnet found herself holding them for far longer than was usual.

"And you must be Garnet." Pearl tugged her until she was across the threshold then pushed the door closed. Garnet gulped and looked down at their hands, which were still connected, and jumped back, swinging her hands behind her back.

"'M sorry abou' tha'..." She felt her cheeks burning, her accent thickening as her embarrassment grew. Pearl laughed and covered her mouth with her hands, her eyes shining with amusement as she stared at her.

"I'm sorry, your accent is just adorable!" Pearl laughed again and swiped her hair back from her face. "I'm not a very good hostess, I apologize. Welcome to my house! I know it's not much, what do you expect of a recently graduated college student?" Pearl snorted and led Garnet through the halls and into her kitchen. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, no, thank you. You live here all by yourself?" Pearl reached into a cupboard and brought down two plastic cups, then set them on the counter.

"Well, yes... My parents don't even live in the state, and I'm an only child." Pearl pulled out a bottle of juice from her fridge and poured it into the two cups. Once she was satisfied with the amount in each she placed the juice back in the fridge and grabbed the cups, waltzing out of the room. Garnet followed, trying very hard not to stare at her hips as they swayed back and forth. "Connie, I've got some juice for you two!" The two children appeared almost out of nowhere, eagerly grasping the cups and chugging down the liquid inside.

"Thanks Pearl!" It was spoken in unison, and they giggled together, poking and prodding eachother. Steven grabbed Connie's hand and they took off running out of the room and to God only knew where. Garnet's brain was in overload and she wasn't quite sure how to handle everything.

"They should be occupied for a couple hours..." Pearl licked her lips and stared up at her, her pupils wide and her cheeks dark red. Garnet gulped and mouthed a quick 'oh', Pearl's words registering slower than usual. Garnet cleared her throat and pulled at the collar of her shirt.

"It's a bit hot in here..." Pearl grinned and sauntered up to her, grabbed the sides of her jacket, and bit her lip.

"It could get quite a bit hotter, if you'd like." Garnet nearly fainted. "The kids should be occupied for quite some time, and my bedroom is upstairs. Connie knows she not allowed up there, she could get hurt on the stairs." Garnet didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted to say yes to this gorgeous angel, that she may or may not be in love with, but at the same time Steven and Connie...

"'lright." Her brain screamed at her, WHAT ARE YOU DOING? She ignored it and grabbed Pearl's hand, allowing the other woman to pull her through the house and up a flight of stairs. Down a hallway and a quick left, Garnet was standing in a cozy bed room, a large full bed sitting in the middle. It was made up with a light pink and blue comforter, the pillows a pale yellow and white. There were few pictures, a book shelf full to the brim, and a desk pushed against a far wall. Pearl pulled her to the bed and pushed her down until she was sitting on the edge, then plopped down on her lap and wrapped her arms around her neck.

"This okay?" Pearl licked her lips and glanced down at Garnet's, whos lips felt suddenly too dry. She nodded and Pearl took the incentive to kiss her. It was slow and curious, a small push here, a slight pull there. Soon they fell into rhythm and the kiss deepened, speeding up as desperation grew. Pearl pulled away for air and Garnet attacked her neck, her hands grabbing onto the fabric at her hips as if for dear life. Pearl mewled and groaned, sliding her hands up into Garnet's hair. "I must a-admit- unnnfff... I've never done this before..." Garnet paused a pulled away, a small laugh bubbling out of her.

"You know, I was gonna ask if you did this with every other babysitter that came over." Pearl's eyes widened and her blush darkened. She jumped off her lap and turned away, hugging herself.

"N-no! I didn't want you to think that, I'm so sorry... I just... there's something about you that just makes me want to..." She turned back around and stared at her, lust filled eyes practically begging.

"I know, Pearl." The other woman shivered. Garnet stood and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's waist, pulling her closer. "I feel the same. And I've... neve' done this eithe'." Pearl's eyes lit up and she grabbed her face, pulling her down for a kiss.

"Do you still want to?"

"Yes of course." Garnet laughed at the smug look on her face and when Pearl pulled her in for another kiss Garnet slipped her tongue between her lips. Pearl squeaked a small 'oh!' then melted into her, the noise trailing off into a low moan. Garnet's hands slid down her legs, her fingers brushing up underneath her skirt. Pearl pushed Garnet back to fall onto the bed and climbed over her, mouth attaching to her neck as she pushed at the fabric of her jacket. Garnet sat up and stripped it off, and when Pearl tugged at her shirt she pulled it up and over her head. Pearl stared at her now exposed skin with a mixed look of wonder and curiousity. Garnet merely smirked and grabbed her sweater, pulling it up and over her head. Pearl barely batted an eye before gripping the zipper of Garnet's pants and undoing it, pushing them open. Garnet lifted her hips and Pearl slid the pants down her thighs, breath hitching and eyes widening.

"Y-you wear th-thongs?" Garnet chuckled and helped her slide her pants the rest of the way down, kicking off her converse.

"I find them comfortable. Now..." Garnet grabbed her hips and pulled her to sit on her lap once more, one hand sliding down and up under her skirt. Pearl sighed and gasped when Garnet rubbed a hand between her legs. Her other hand came around the back to pull the zipper down, then push the fabric down her legs. "Boxers. I was no' expectin tha'." Garnet chuckled at Pearl's dark blush.

"They're comfortable and so much cheaper than woman's underwear, and besides I-" Garnet cut her off with a kiss.

"It's alright. I think it's adorable." Garnet pulled Pearl up and slipped the skirt further down her legs, and by some miracle got it off of her and thrown somewhere on the floor. Garnet attached to lips to Pearl's neck, nibbling at her throat and shoulders. Pearl groaned and cupped Garnet's breasts, kneeding and massaging them. Garnet moaned lowly and pull Pearl closer, grinding their hips together. "You can take 't off if ya wan' to..." Garnet sucked on her skin, leaving a dark mark, and bit down as Pearl pinched her nipples through the thin fabric. Her hands moved around Garnet's body and undid the clasp, and when the opposing item was pulled from Garnet's skin she gave a sigh, lips suddenly soft on pale skin. Pearl reached around behind her back and undid her own bra, tossing both to the side before pressing their chests together. Pearl shifted so she was straddling one of Garnet's thighs, grinding against it. She pushed her own knee between Garnet's legs and pushed hard, Garnet groaning and thrusting against her.

"Do you want it as bad as I do right now?" Garnet nodded and sat up on her knees, pulling Pearl closer. They began grinding together, both huffing and groaning. Pearl moaned darkly and dug her nails into Garnet's shoulders, pausing to grind down hard and gasp.

"You're close..." Garnet huffed and groaned, squeezing her thighs around Pearl's leg.

"I'm... so..." Pearl grit her teeth and mewled, taking a deep breath before sighing out, "F-fuuck..." Her legs spasmed and she sighed, a lazy smile spreading across her face. She pushed her face into the crook of Garnet's neck, pressing kisses against her skin, and pushing her thigh harder against her. "You can get off now, gorgeous." Pearl pushed a hand between their bodies and rubbed fast circles on her clit. Garnet groaned and whined softly, her grip on Pearl's waist tightening. She huffed and cried out, and suddenly she was sinking against Pearl, the two of them falling together.

"Would you like to go on a date with me?" It was mumbled against Pearl's shoulder as Garnet cuddled further into her. Pearl giggled and kissed her cheek.

"I'd love to." Garnet laughed. "But I really think we should-" There was a loud crash and they pulled apart, both wide eyed.

"Connie did it!"

"Nuh uh! It was Steven!" They rushed off the bed and grabbed their clothes.

"We leave them alone for five seconds..."


	30. Chapter 30

Pearl rested her head in her hands and sighed. She thought college would be boring, and it had been; that is, until she'd walked into her first day of European History. The schedule said her teacher was a Ms. Love. A ridiculous name, by any standard, but the owner was gorgeous in every meaning of the word. Gorgeous brown skin, a thin waist, fabulous thighs, an afro that looked soft as a cloud. Not to mention her superb ass. Pearl had to fight not to stare at it while her teacher was writing on the chalk board. She had given up half way through the first semester, choosing instead to just stare at her beautiful teacher and day dream, teaching herself everything she needed to know in her free time. Her grades were high, straight A's, honor roll. That meant nothing to any of her classmates, though. They chose to party their lives away while she pined for someone she'd never have and work her ass off.

"And that is the end of the lecture. No assignment for this weekend. You're all free to go." Pearl shook herself out of her thoughts and began collecting her things. "Miss White, if you would please stay after. I'd like to talk with you." Pearl heard Amethyst laugh from somewhere near the back and bit back a snide remark to yell at the younger girl. She finished collecting her stuff and stood in front of Ms. Love's desk while the rest of her classmates shuffled out of the hall. They stood in silence until the final student had left, and then Ms. Love sat down, shuffling through her papers.

"What is it you needed, ma'am?" Her teacher tilted her head up to look at her, her eyes shielded by reflective sunglasses, as they always were.

"I've seen the way you look at me, when you don't think I'm paying attention." Pearl felt her heart drop to her stomach and crack, her eyes beginning to prickle with tears.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Her body was going into panic mode, her tongue becoming heavy in her mouth.

"I know you have feelings for me." She didn't know what to do. She couldn't think. Couldn't speak. Her teacher stood and walked around the desk to stand in front of her.

"I... I-" A finger was pressed against her lips, the hand sliding to cup her cheek.

"It's alright, Pearl. I feel the same." Suddenly she was leaning forward and a soft pair of lips were against hers. Her thoughts were jumbled and confused, but god it feld so right. Before she could reciprocate it was broken and the taller woman pulled away from her. "Perhaps I was mistaken. If so, this is very awkward..."

"You weren't." Pearl's voice cracked and she cleared her throat, her cheeks darkening in embarrassment. "I mean, you are correct. I have feelings for you Ms. Love." She laughed and grabbed Pearl's hand.

"Please, call me Garnet." They shared a smile and Pearl squeezed her hand.

"Alright, Garnet." Her cheeks heated further, her stomach doing small flips.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"Yes. I would very much like that." Garnet grinned and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her forward into another kiss.

"Tonight then. I'll pick you up at 8." Pearl giggled as a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

"8 it is."


	31. Chapter 31

Pearl closed her locker and shifted her books onto her hip, looking around the hallway for-

"Ah, Garnet!" She raised her hand and waved at her taller friend, who cut through the crowd to stand by her side. "How's your day?" She felt her cheeks warm up as Garnet shifted closer, trying to stay out of people's way.

"'T's not bad. 'Ow's yours going?" She was bent over, mouth close to her ear to be heard over the yelling and noise. Pearl leaned into her as their cheeks brushed together, finding herself wanting to grab and kiss her.

"It's okay. We should get to class though." Garnet pulled away and put a hand against the small of her back, then walked forward, leading her through the crowd of people. Walking with Garnet through the halls was an advantage in two ways; firstly, she was the tallest person in the school and everyone got out of her way, and secondly, Pearl could get as close to her as possible and blame it on trying not to get pushed and shoved. Garnet never seemed to mind, but Pearl always made sure to apologize for it. Garnet stopped outside Pearl's class and the shorter girl looked up at her, eyes and smile bright, cheeks flushed.

"Thank you Garnet. And I'm sorry for getting so close to you today."

"'S alright. I'll see you after class." Garnet bent over, her lips nearing Pearl's. Before they made contact, however, she seemed to realize what she was doing and pulled away quickly. "Sorry..." It was mumbled, barely audible, and she was gone before Pearl had time to reply.

"Wha-"

"Ms. White is there something important out there I must know about?" Pearl looked over at her teacher, cowering under her stern look.

"No ma'am..." She hurried into the room and took her seat just in time for the bell to ring. She took out her notebook and pencil and attempted to focus on her studies. Every time she thought she was getting into the swing of things her mind drifted back to Garnet, and her mind blanked on everything the teacher was explaining. Had Garnet tried to kiss her? Did she feel the same way? Why hadn't she noticed before? All of these questions swirled through her mind in a never ending loop. When the end bell finally rang, Pearl jolted from her seat and bolted into the hallway, practically running to the spot she normally met Garnet at before lunch. The taller girl was leaning against the wall beside Pearl's locker, her jaw muscles tight and her stance agitated.

"G-Garnet I-"

"Not here Pearl." Garnet pushed off the wall and stalked down the hallway, people stepping out of her way and looking after her with wide eyes. Pearl shoved her books in her locker and took off after her, ignoring the stares and confused looks that followed them.

"Garnet wait, please!" Pearl grabbed her wrist and tugged with all her might, pulling her to a stop. Garnet turned and looked down at the hands around her arm, staring at them. "We need to talk." Pearl huffed and pulled her towards one of the janitor's closets, crossing her arms and staring at the taller girl as soon as they were alone. "Well?"

"Well what?" Pearl scoffed.

"You can't be serious can you? You've been avoiding me! And becuase of what? You tried to kiss me. So what!?"

"So what!? You're my friend. Friends don't kiss friends. There's a line and you don't cross it." Pearl recoiled from her, looking hurt and angry.

"Well, w-well, I wanted that kiss, s-so I guess the j-jokes on you!" Pearl pushed past her and swiped at her eyes, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks.

"Wait, Pearl-" Garnet grabbed her hand but Pearl yanked it away, glaring at her as she grabbed the door knob. "Pearl, stop." Garnet grabbed her by the shoulders and pressed her against the door, holding her in place.

"How dare you!" Pearl pushed her hands against Garnet's chest but she didn't budge. Instead, she pulled Pearl closer and pressed their lips together, Pearl squeaking in surprise. They melted together, Garnet pinning Pearl between her body and the door to deepen the kiss. Pearl's hands slid up and around her neck, her fingers tangling in her hair. Garnet pulled away and their eyes met; Pearl flushed and breathing heavy, Garnet calm and suave as always. "That was..." Pearl gave her a small smile and diverted her eyes.

"Perfect." Garnet cupped her cheeks and lifted her head until their lips were barely touching. "Utterly, beautifully perfect."


	32. Chapter 32

Pearl hummed as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and a hot open mouthed kiss was placed on her neck. Hands tugged at her sash and pushed at her shorts, and Pearl laughed, twisting around to push against a supple chest.

"Garnet please, Steven could wake up at any moment..." Her mate pulled her closer and pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"Not if we're extra quiet." Pearl groaned when Garnet's lips trailed across her cheek and down her neck to press against her pulse point, teeth grazing and nibbling at her skin.

"G-Garnet no, we really shouldn't!"

"But you want to." Garnet slipped a hand between her legs and laughed when Pearl leaned into her touch and sighed.

"Yes, but anywhere but here!" Garnet made a noise of surprise when she felt something push against the fabric of Pearl's shorts, the shorter gem moaning softly when Garnet applied pressure to it.

"You're extremely turned on right now. Aren't you?" Pearl looked down and nodded, teeth clamped over her lower lip and her cheeks bright blue with embarrassment. The confession ignited Garnet's own desire, and she pulled the other gem in for a kiss. She wasted no time in slipping her tongue past the others lips and into the mouth she'd explored hundreds of times, each a better experience than the last. Garnet pulled her closer and ground their hips together, her own attraction showing immediately. Pearl's cheeks darkened and her eyes widened, pupils large and deep. She pushed flush against Garnet's body and kissed her breathless. She gave a light moan and pushed Pearl back until she was pinned between Garnet's hips and the counter. In a flash Garnet's suit was gone leaving her in only a sports bra and a thin pair of panties. Pearl did the same, her close disappearing to reveal a frilly black bra with matching panties.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." Pearl shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Garnet's neck and pulled her down for another kiss. Garnet pulled away and licked her lips, then grabbed Pearl by the shoulders. The smaller gem gave her a confused look as Garnet pushed her down to her knees, and her eyes widened when the panties disappeared and the other gem's genitalia squirmed in her face. Due to her fusion nature she had two tentacles instead of one, and they were well sized. Pearl gulped and looked up at Garnet, her breath catching at the look of pure lust in her mate's eyes. She licked her lips and leaned forward to brush her lips against the tip of one, Garnet shivering and clutching at her hair. Pearl lifted her hands, one grasping onto Garnet's hip for support and the other grabbing both of her tentacles. Garnet hissed and her hips bucked of their own accord, premature fluids leaking out and dripping down Pearl's arms.

"Please Pearl..." Garnet grabbed handfuls of her hair and pulled her face forward until her tentacles were pressing against her lips, squirming and begging for entrance. Pearl chuckled and open her mouth, leaning forward to take both members in at once. Garnet groaned and bit her lip, thighs shaking slightly. Pearl pulled back, leaving just the tips in her mouth to swirl her tongue around before she pulled the rest back in with a slurp. Garnet's grip tightened as she began to rock her hips against Pearl's face, practically face fucking her. Pearl squeezed the two members in her grasp intermittently and pushed her face forward and backwards, her mouth stretching to accomadate both members at once as they were pushed and pulled in and out of her mouth. Garnet quietly hissed between her teeth and pushed herself all the way inside Pearl's mouth, the tips of her members pressing right against the back of her throat, and came, spewing her genetic fluid down Pearl's throat. Her grip on Pearl's hair tightened as she rode her orgasm, but quickly loosened as it dissipated. Pearl pulled away and wiped the fluid from her face before licking it from her fingers. She knew how much it turned Garnet on to watch, and she was greatly satisfied when Garnet grabbed her wrists and yanked her up to her feet. She was turned around and bent over, hands braced on the counter, as Garnet grabbed her hips and pushed against her, members diving straight into her waiting heat.

"Aw, f-fuck.." It was barely a whisper, but Pearl still looked back to make sure her young ward hadn't yet woken. He was still sound asleep, snoring away contentedely. Garnet reached around and grabbed Pearl's tentacle, then started jerking it as her hips bucked. It didn't take any time at all until she was ramming into her. Pearl nearly lost it, but the thought of being caught like some horny teenager kept her from crying out. Instead she bit her lip and grasped the counter, pushing her ass out more as she leaned against the cold tile. "G-garnet, I'm g-going to-" Her harsh whispering was cut off by a choked noise as she hit her end. Her walls pulsed around Garnet, pushing her into another orgasm, and she leaked genetic fluid out onto Garnet's hand and the floor. Garnet's pace stuttered and slowed until she was resting fully sheathed inside Pearl, her body pressed flush against the smaller gem's back. Pearl sighed and relaxed into her, using her for support as her legs had gone to jelly.

"That was-" The sound of the warp pad going off startled both of them and they dove to the floor, Pearl letting out a loud moan as Garnet slipped out of her. They both flashed their clothes back on just in time as Peridot and Amethyst ran around the counter, eyes wide and ready for battle.

"Is everything okay!?"

"We heard a strange noise." Peridot looked from one gem to the other, suspicion clear on her face. But for what?

"I fell, that's all. Now hush, you'll wake Steven." Pearl pushed off the floor and dusted herself off, then stood staring them down, hands on hips. Peridot and Amethyst shared a look before shrugging.

"Fine, whateves. See ya later." Amethyst waved over her shoulder as she walked towards the temple door. Peridot gave them one last analyzing look before turning to leave. As she turned to go, her eyes flashed to the side and widened, her cheeks turning dark blue. She mumbled an excuse for the drill and ran from the house, hands covering her cheeks. Pearl and Garnet shared a look, before Pearl's eyes followed the path Peridot's had. Her cheeks flared in mortification to find the counter-cabinets and floor covered in a shining light blue liquid.

"We need to clean this up immediately!" Pearl grabbed a clean towel and began scrubbing up her mess. She was just cleaning up the last of it off the floor when the soft padding of feet grabbed her attention.

"Pearl? Garnet? What are you doing in the kitchen at this time of night?" She turned slowly to find Steven rubbing one of his eyes and staring at them.

"Um, nothing Steven! We were just um... We were-"

"I was just givin Pearl a snack. No worries." Pearl's cheeks darkened and her mouth dropped open.

"Whoa, Pearl you ate something!? I'm so proud!" He ran over to give her a hug. "So, what was it!? Was it good?" Garnet chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It sure was. She swallowed every last drop."


End file.
